Dear Diary
by Rekaina
Summary: Akara and Hikaru are normal bestfriends living on the coast of japan with their families until a meeting with a mysterious boy and two letters flip everything around. STORY UNDERGOING COMPLETE CONSTRUCTION!
1. Information on characters

"**Dear diary, my life is hell..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto,

Hey, this is a new story (duh), I will just have to tell you that I will not be starting it quite yet but I will put down the profiles of the OC characters, Akara and Hikaru.

**Akara **

Age: 12

Home: Japan

Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair down to mid back and piercing brown eyes that seem to be endless black holes, tan, tall and skinny (Not anorexic just keeps getting taller and loses weight because of that). She is, well, let's just say she loses a lot of valuable time running (or beating up) fan boys.

Personality: The tough chick of her friends, always saying things she shouldn't, lazy, swears, intelligent. Creative, mysterious (people only half know her) dark and decisive, can be hyper, happy and funny. She always seems to be off in her own world thinking of whatever catches her interest; this causes her to seem distant. She can sing fairly well and took dance for several years as well as karate, tai chi and kickboxing. She has many supposed "friends" but only two _real_ friends who she met in third grade and kindergarten at school.

Heritage: She is Japanese, Chinese, and European (imagine a tan, dark haired Canadian, or American, girl with characteristics that hint at Chinese and Japanese)

Family: She has a 17 year-old brother who has a lot of similar features. He is utterly annoying and mean at times but for the most part he is a good brother that is there for her, even if _she_ is being annoying.

She has a nuclear family (meaning she has the average family father, mother, brother, sister you get the point) her mom is the perfect mom, nice, smart, decisive, loving…you get it. Her father is protective, funny and loves his family and technology.

**Hikaru **

Age: 12

Home: Japan

Appearance: straight dark blond hair that has strands of shiny gold in it that goes a little past her shoulders. She has grey/blue eyes and pale skin; she is slightly shorter than Akara and is around the same weight. Boys generally like her but she is a little…uh enthusiastic and happy?

Personality: Well, as said above, she is happy and hyper. She generally makes people laugh because she accidentally pulls "stunts" or says something so obvious it's funny. She isn't the brightest but has a really creative brain under all that joking around. She has a dark deep side to her but rarely shows it to anyone, except Akara. She is, how should I put this? Perverted and it drives her friends insane! Actually, it drives Akara insane but you get it…She too can sing beautifully and took dance and karate with Akara for five years. She has many friends but she usually only hangs out with Akara at one of their houses (they live next to each other).

Heritage: She is Caucasian, that is all she knows because her father is adopted and her mom doesn't talk about it.

Family: She has an almost nuclear family; she has a sister and her parents. Her sister is probably one of the most annoying people in the world and had unbelievably bushy and puffy brown hair ever seen.

Her father is a really funny and immature guy, so he's really cool, and he is sort of, uh, large in the stomach area? Her mom is always tired from her long work hours but is really nice.

I hope that did not bug you or bore you to death. Well the actual fic is soon…I'll aim for during March but no promises. Bye!


	2. Author Note

Authors note 

(I got a little carried away… --')

I am very sorry but my computer is…dead? Unreliable? Not working? Mad at me? Useless? Yeah…all that and more…It just stopped working suddenly and I had like…3 chapters? So…I can't really put the story up…wow…sad. The only reason I could put this up was because I am at …Madison's house (I don't know what to call her…Fuebi? Madison? Who knows…) so…I will be out on THIS story for awhile, actually…for a long time…and on the random stories because I wrote some for them too and it would be pointless to re write them. Well…life sucks and I'm out, c'ya…

Rekaina

PS: Life REEEAAAALY sucks…what Madison? No, for the last time, NINJA TURKEYS DO NOT EXIST…that is all…

PPS: NEITHER DOES NINJA KITTIES MADISON

Mad: Does that mean ninja monkeys don't exist either?

Me: No they…actually…they do

Mad: YAY!

Me: Why did I put this PPS up anyways…? It is the unanswerable question!

Shikamaru: There is an answer…you're a crazy troublesome women (how did he get here? Wait…there is a door)

Me: …True

Mad: Can Shikamaru say a sentence without using the word troublesome?

Shikamaru: Yes I can you trou…yes I can

Mad: You still technically said it! Hahahahaha…I win

Shikamaru: Actually… -mouth gets covered-

Me: Let her have her glory…

Mad: …I feel slightly insulted…OH WELL! –Throws party-

Me: …this is getting out of hand people…

Mad: Oh yeah…Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji are…pretty damn smexy…

Me: I believe she meant "sexy"

Mad: I thought I said "sexy"? I like smexy better…hehe

Me: Troubleso…irksome…

Mad: "Irksome"? Doesn't that mean troublesome?

Me: …Actually "Troublesome" means something is to much trouble or a person doesn't want to get involved "Irksome" means something bugs you, hence the root work "irk"

Mad: What the hell? Stop being smart it pisses me off…

Me: Just because of that I will continue being smart to bug you

Mad: Excuse me while I read the dictionary to outwit you! Ha, I said "wit" that proves I'm intelligent! Ha, again I don't need to read the dictionary!

Me: …so you admit you need to memorize the dictionary to increase your own IQ? That is quite depressing my amigo…

Mad: At least I know I am better baseball…er, softball

Me: You only wanted me to take softball to prove you were better at something…why do you do that all the time?

Mad: Because I want to be better than you! God, I sound like Naruto…

Me: Let's end this before we start rambling…to late

Mad: Fine, but I get the last word…s

Me: FIN

Mad: Le FIN

Me: Baka

Mad: I wanted the last word!

FIN (I said that –Madison cries- BURN!)


	3. The Beginning

"**Dear diary, my life is hell..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, blah, blah, you get the point

Athours Note: When Akara was younger she was like Hinata and was very shy, in the beginning she is seven

_/ Unknown POV/_

I was weak; pain stretched through out my whole body, I felt nothing, I was too numb. I had felt the pain before, it stopped though. I found myself at the top of some stairs; I had no idea where I was or how I got there. I couldn't help it I knocked on the door that was in front of me, I didn't care who it was. As the door swung open I went unconscious…but I remember someone holding me. I hope my brother is alright, those ninja came out of no where and they seemed strong…

_/Akara's POV/_

"So dad, where's mom and Troy?" I asked as I looked around for my mom and brother, they weren't sitting with us at the table. I was suspicious; it _was_ dinner time after all.

"They went to the after party." My dad replied as he continued eating.

"Oh, why?" I asked

"Troy graduated from grade 7 remember?" My dad said looking at me strangely, "Remember, you were in the gym when it happened, where it happened."

"Oh, so that was what we were there for…I thought it was…something…" I said slowly

"Okay" He said confused

I then heard a dull thunk on the back door which was conveniently placed behind me.

"Did you here that door knock dad?" I asked gesturing to the door

"No, you're hearing things" He said returning to his soup

"I swear I…I'm opening it to check" I said getting up and opening the door

"There isn't going to be anything…" My dad started, I cut him off

"Dad! There is a boy here he's unconscious!" I said loudly as I held the boy up

"What! Here I'll take him to the guest room, would you clean it up a bit? We don't want him to die when he wakes up, that place is disgusting" He said lifting the boy out of my arms

I nodded and ran ahead of him to open the door so he could get in.

"Well, for once, you weren't hearing things!" He said as he placed the boy on the bed

"Hey! I swear I really did hear a bird run in to a window an hour ago!" I said stubbornly crossing my arms

"Sure" He said patting my head, I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Well start cleaning please, I'll put in a found person report to the police."

"Is there such thing?" I asked unfolding my arms

"I dunno but that's what I'm saying"

I sighed and cleaned the room for about an hour. I couldn't help but get curious, I wanted to see what they boy looked like, I hadn't _really_ looked at the boy, it was dark and the whole thing seemed to go by so fast. So I walked over to him and sat down in a chair that was placed directly by the bed.

"Well, you wouldn't be so ugly if you didn't have scars on his hands but otherwise…wait a minute…" I mentally slapped myself, what am I thinking! I never will think any boy is hot it just well, I'm in elementary here and seven years old! I think it is to…odd.

"Akara are you cleaning!" Dad yelled from the kitchen

"Uh…I…yes!" I said hesitantly back

"Good!"

I turned and looked at the room, it was clean!

"Whoa! I am great at cleaning, an hour and it is done!" I said to myself

"Where am I?" I heard a voice say behind me

"What? Oh, um…hi…I er, uh…I mean you are at m-my house…" I hated that I always act like this around anyone that I don't trust! In other words, I'm like that around everyone!

"How?" He asked as he sat up looking very calm

"I found you at the back door…" I said quietly

"Oh, so you brought me inside?" The boy said

I nodded quickly.

"A-are you hungry?" I asked gesturing to a tray beside him that my dad had brought in.

He looked over the food and shrugged

"Well…how did you get here?" I said, he turned away from me, "If you don't want to say it's alright, if my dad asks…you…uh…got lost and the scars are because you work really hard!"

"Hn." The boy said sort of ticking me off

"Well, I thought it was a good idea!" I said, and then I realized I was being mean, I didn't care at the moment.

"I thought you were more of the shy type, yet you're yelling at me?" The boy said

"Well…uh, you made me mad…I just…" I said once again becoming timid and quiet.

"How old a-are you?" I asked out of curiosity

"I'm seven…are you?" He said in a sort of bored tone

I nodded in response

"Well where am I exactly?" The boy said staring right at me, his eyes freaked me out, they were pure black.

"You are at my house which is on 456 Mai Yori Drive, Japan." I said clearly since I was very proud that I could remember my street, other kids thought they lived on house lane.

"Oh…I see…um…" The boy said thinking hard

"You d-don't know where that is d-do you?" I said leaning forward trying to look into his eyes so he would know I was being sympathetic

"No, not really" He said closing his eyes

"Well, my dad is calling the police and…" I began

"No! Don't call the station that is where my dad works! I don't want my brother to get in trouble!" He said urgently

"Oh…well my b-brother worked there doing paper work before…um…what is his name?" I asked a little surprised while thinking, why would his brother get in trouble?

"Uchiha...he owns the station" The boy said quickly

"Uchiha? I-I'm sorry maybe that is somewhere else because the owner of this station is Mr. Emoshi" I said

"Hmm…then I'm not in Konoha…" He said as he leaned on his hands

"Konoha? Where is that it sounds…interesting…" I said trying to change the subject

"Not really…it's kind of boring" The boy said in a smug way

"Oh…well, maybe my dad knows where it is" I said getting up slowly

The boy said nothing. I got up and walked out the door to talk to my dad who was in the kitchen hanging up the white corded phone.

"Dad? Do you know where a place called Konoha is?" I said peaking into the kitchen

"What? No, never heard of it…why do you ask?" He said turning to me

"Well that is where the boy is from…" I said

"He woke up, and you talked to him?"

"Yes, his last name is Uchiha and his father works at a police station, not ours but in Konoha." I said

"Well go talk to him some more, there are no reports of a boy going missing but the police will keep us notified" Dad said pushing me out of the kitchen

"Okay, dad!" I said running to the room realizing that my dad hadn't really listened to me, he was from Konoha not here, and there would be no missing person report here!

When I came in the boy turned to me looking disappointed in himself

"I'm lost, I was training with my brother but he pushed me too far he didn't mean to but, then some ninja came they wanted my brother, he told me to run." The boy said catching me off guard, why was he telling me this?

"A-are you sure you want t-to um tell me this?" I asked looking at my feet, "Why did you suddenly start t-talking about it anyways?"

"Well, I don't really tell people a lot, I just thought I should tell someone something about me" The boy said confusing himself and me, "And you asked why my brother might get in trouble, that was the answer"

"Um, okay…I guess that makes sense, if you keep things inside to much that could cause major mental issues, my parents always tell me that…I don't know why" I said starting to get used to the boy…I wasn't stuttering anymore, I felt…I dunno, comfortable talking to him

"Well your parents are right…"

"Heh, well what did you do after he told you to run?" I asked starting to get interested in what he was saying

"Oh, well I ran, I was too afraid to stand my ground, I think I went on a boat or something and fell asleep…" The boy said furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to remember

"Well you should get some rest, you look tired" I said getting up and straightening my shirt

"Yeah." He said smiling

He smiled, that was the first time he had smiled, and he looked better that way, when he was sad it made people around him depressed too. He then lay down and closed his eyes, I got up and walked out gently closing the door behind me.

"So, what did he say?" My dad said once I entered the living room

"He got lost…I'm helping him find his house tomorrow…" I said thinking that I shouldn't tell him what really happened, because there were ninjas involved, he would say the boy was crazy but I believe the boy, he wasn't lying.

"Okay, then you should get some rest so you can start early, I'll come with you guys." My dad said sort of dashing my hopes of learning more about the boys' life, the boy didn't seem like he would want to share with my dad there, I just had a feeling.

"Night" My dad said as I went to my room

"Good night dad."

_/After noon, the next day/_

We looked all day through the internet, the yellow pages book and neighborhood and came up with zip!

"All that, for nothing!" I said lying down on a giant pillow, in fact I didn't find any more about the boy, I knew the boy wouldn't talk with my dad there somehow!

"Well now we know he isn't from here" My dad said looking for the bright side of the situation

"Hn" The boy said disappointed

"Does he say anything else?" My dad asked turning towards me

"Yes, he just doesn't feel like saying anything else?" I said guessing

The boy shrugged, meaning "Yes…I guess so"

Through out the week we went through the same thing with no good out come, eventually my brother and mom met the boy. My mom acted like he was part of the family, I don't know why but she did. My dad treated him like some defenseless, clueless kid, even though he seemed to know exactly what to do in all situations. My brother treated him like family as well, except it was more like bugging the crap out of him like he does to me, unfortunately for Troy the boy was able to kick his butt! What a sweet day that was! At this moment we are sitting around thinking about what to do next, no one has a single idea.

"What if we…no that won't work…" My dad started

"Um…I have an idea." I spoke up, "How about we check all island around the coast, because he remembers that he was on a boat before"

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" My mom said

"Because I never told you that he was on a boat…" I said slowly

"This would have been a lot easier if you told us that!" Tory yelled at me flailing his arms

"Well…I don't know" I said apologetically

"I think I will be fine on my own" The boy said

"We should make sure you will be alright and we want to help" My mom said

"I know but I don't want you to help, no offence" The boy said, my family stared at him like he was crazy; I stared at him knowing why he wouldn't want them involved any more.

"I agree, we are getting into things that he could do on his own" My dad said, I knew what was coming next, "Why don't you leave if you think you can do well on your own!"

"Daddy!" I said, that was the first time in a long time I called him "Daddy" instead of "Dad", "He knows what he is doing, just leave it!"

Dad then stormed out of the room mumbling about ungratefulness and warping the mind of his daughter. Wait a minute, I'm not warped!

"Akara, come here" I heard the boy say to me as he motioned to the sliding door that led to the back yard balcony, "Come here"

I sat in my chair for a second then got up and went after him.

"What is it?" I asked stepping out

"I can find my home now; I just wanted to say…" He hesitated, "Thank you for your help in both helping me find my home and standing up against your father for me, but you really shouldn't have."

"Oh…well I know, I'm guessing your leaving tomorrow?" I said sort of disappointed in myself that I had yelled at my father, this boy _was_ changing me.

"No, I'm leaving now, I'll visit you some time" The boy said running down the stairs and jumping out of sight and into the night with speed that I had never seen before

"Goodbye, I never knew your name…" I said to myself turning around to go inside

_/5 years later normal POV (third person view)/ _

Akara was in her room, it was _his_ birthday today he was turning twelve and she was turning twelve in a week. Akara let out a sigh and pulled out a booklet full of drawing paper, most of it had drawings on them and it was always the same thing, that boy. She hadn't heard from him since she was 7, that week that they knew each other had changed her. He would tell her about what he thought about everything, including himself, he would compare himself to his brother, Itachi, and that he would always end up sad because his brother was so much greater than him. They would also talk about what important things they wanted to do, like becoming a different person then you were they defiantly agreed on that one they both wanted to change. The things that they talked about was the thing that began her change from a helpless girl to being tough, confident and prepared and to keep her going she would mull over the conversations she had with him in her mind.

Akara decided that she would once again see if this was the day he would return to talk to her, she wasn't that hopeful but she thought, well tonight's as good as any night. She walked out of her room and went directly to the place that they had last talked, the balcony.

She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened the night he left, her parents were surprised he actually left, her brother said he had guts to leave like that, and Akara cried; he had been the only person she knew that knew her and she knew almost everything about him, he was her friend and it was like he walked out on her. Their friendship was unique and she liked it. Even though she cried that night she vowed that from then on she wouldn't cry unless necessary, Akara sat for awhile then decided that sitting there doing nothing was to boring; she sang:

"The sky is limitless and blue

The sea is endlessly large

To you, please remain smiling or else I'll cry

You don't have to look around now

Because everyone are in these hands

Wanting to cry, wanting to run

If you forget happiness then sing

Light was born and dark was born, the two is together

Feeling harmonia, telepathy

Can you hear me?

The cloud is white and drifts aimlessly

The rain isn't black and crying anymore

When you look up, you'll notice that single line

Someday, the heart calls hallelujah

The wren that searches for an unchanging song

Can you see that we're all connected with an unseen thread?

Feeling lonely, at the brim of being alone

If you're buried, close your eyes and sing

Even if we're apart, on that same land,

Under that mistletoe

Feeling harmonia, telepathy

Can you hear me?

To that dreamer, with love

I will deliver happiness to wherever so sing

If you forget happiness then sing

Light was born and dark was born, the two is together

The final harmonia, telepathy...

Can you hear me?" Akara sang the song Harmonia in a beautiful voice, it had flaws sure but it sounded pretty.

Once she finished singing she peaked at the yard next to hers to make sure Hikaru, her best friend and neighbor, wasn't listening, again. Luckily she was no where in sight, Akara then turned to look in the other direction, towards the open sky where she could clearly see the moon and stars. Tonight it wasn't so clear, no; there were no clouds someone was just standing in her way. She was staring at someone's neck and it wasn't just any one, it was _him_.

"Hello, Akara" He said coolly as if he had seen her just yesterday

"Your back, what the fuck took you so long!" Akara said backing up slightly

"Looks like you have a new vocabulary" He smirked at her, "Well, I wasn't able to come visit you before because I had school and I had to train because, well lets just say since I last saw you my life really sucked."

"Why what happened?" Akara said jumping up onto the balcony railing and sitting down

"Well, were to start…" The boy began to explain that his family was killed by none other than his brother Itachi, which he swore he would get revenge on. Then he began to explain that every girl was after him and it annoyed him and that he was now in his final year at the ninja academy. Of course he had to explain everything about ninjas then he got into detail about all of his class mates.

Akara understood everything.

She then explained about what was going on in her life

"Well, no real difference, everything is the same except me. I have now become the opposite of what I was when I had first met you I guess…" She continued on about how she changed and that she knew what it was like to lose someone close to her, her grandmother had died of disease.

Time flew by as they talked until an hour and a half had passed.

"I have to go but I'll visit you at least once a month, by then we will have more to talk to each other about." He said

"Oh, okay…" Akara said nodding "Oh yeah…Happy Birthday"

"Thanks, by the way you have a pretty voice" He said walking away

"Wait," Akara said grabbing his arm, "What is your name, you never told me"

She let go of his arm and he got on the railing and got in a jumping position

"Sasuke…" He muttered to her, then leapt off into the sky and poofed away

"Hmm…Sasuke Uchiha…goodbye" Akara smiled

"What?" Said a voice behind her

"Holy crap! Hikaru, what are you doing!" Akara said startled

"I dunno…were you talking to some one?" Hikaru said suspiciously

"No, you're hearing things…" Akara said realizing her mistake; here comes the annoying speech about her not hearing things that she hears things…

"_I_ am hearing things you must be going crazy _you_ are the one that always hears things! Don't you dare say _I'm_ hearing things" Hikaru said freaking out

"Okay, okay…" Akara said getting annoyed

"Well, I just wanted to bug you, bye!" Hikaru said walking away

"Privacy invader…" Akara muttered under her breathe as she walked inside and locked the door

(End chapter, please R+R or I'll send Sasuke on your ass!

Sasuke: When did I agree to do that?

Rekaina: Now

Sasuke: No I didn't

Rekaina: Shut up!

Hikaru: Both of you shut up! People, just R+R)


	4. Visitors

"**Dear diary..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto

_/Akara's POV/ _

Another few weeks passed and I got yet another meeting with Sasuke, he was now stuck in a group of three with one of his fan girls, Sakura, and Naruto, the number one hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja, with a pervert sensei named Kakashi. None the less, I really like talking to him…I can tell him everything. I was once again in my room with the drawing booklet out, except this time I was going to draw in it. My hand moved across the page slowly as I drew, this picture wasn't of the younger Sasuke but of the Sasuke that I now knew.

An hour passed and my picture was finished, I put my booklet away and lay down in my bed. My bedroom reflected nothing of my personality; it was warm, comforting and _nice_. I was no longer that, I was cold, sharp and _mean_. As I lay down, my private phone line rang.

I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello…" I said annoyed

"Hi Akara, its Hikaru!"

"Great…" I said sarcastically

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about being…"

"Why are you using the phone? We live next door to each other, are windows are beside one another's and both are windows are open! In fact, I can here you through the window right now!" I said rather exasperated

"…So? As I was saying, I want to make sure you are being youthful!" Hikaru said annoying me

"What? Where did you get that from?" I said confused

"Some kid told it to me before..."

"Well, I…wait a minute I heard something!" I said

"I would have heard this "something" I didn't hear it! You are hearing things again…"

"I'm going to investigate!" I said quickly putting down the phone

"I'm coming too!" I heard her say as I hopped on to the tree outside our windows, she had done the same.

I hung on to a branch and jumped to the ground landing in a crouch. Hikaru clung on to the trunk and slid down screaming "Wee!"

"Do you have to do that?" I asked shaking my head

"Yes, its fun!" Hikaru said gleefully

"Fine, fine…lets go look around" I said walking toward my backyard

She followed after me and we looked through both our yards, in the trees and under rocks…don't ask why we looked under rocks we just did, okay?

"Well, you did hear something and it was nothing!" Hikaru said triumphantly, "It is always nothing!"

"No, this is the first time it was 'nothing' I'm always right, there is always 'something', we just missed this one." I said stubbornly

"Sure, name one time that there was something!"

"When I said I heard a fly and then one whizzed by your head 5 minutes later" I said easily remembering it

"I remember a time where I heard a knife being thrown and then it cut my cheek!" Hikaru said touching her cheek lightly

"That wasn't a knife, it was a…" She cut me off

"Kunai, I know, how many times do you have to say that? What the hell is a kunai anyway?" Hikaru said frustrated

"It is a tool that was mainly used for farm work until ninja began to use it as a type of throwing weapon, it is sharp on both sides of the blade, has a loop to hold onto it by at one end and is sharpened to a point at the end. Ninja also use shruikin which are large ninja star…" Hikaru covered my mouth

"I was just wondering what a kunai looked like, I didn't want a kunai's life story!" Hikaru hissed at me

"Sorry…" I said pushing away her hand

"Well as you can see, there is absolutely nothing, zip, zilch, not a-ah!" I heard her say as she tripped on something

"Ha, loser, are you alright?" I asked reaching down to help her up

"Don't call me loser, yeah I'm fine I tripped in a hole or something" She said pushing herself up off the ground

"What the hell, a kunai…" I said looking at what she had tripped on

"This proves nothing! You were still hearing things!" She said

"Your in denial, I heard this but who ever threw it is long gone by now" I said looking around

"Let's try looking on our balconies because, who knows, they might be there…" Hikaru said shrugging

"Okay, you look at your balcony and I'll look at mine…" I said walking away

"Nuh uh, no way! We are not splitting up; who knows what could happen if we split up!" Hikaru said pouncing on me so I couldn't get away

"Fine, we won't split up, come on" I said throwing her off my back

"Okay, let's go to mine first, then to yours!" Hikaru said walking off

I reluctantly followed.

"Well, nothing is here…EXCEPT A GIANT SPIDER! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! AH!" Hikaru said violently thrashing around.

I stepped forward and grabbed the "giant spider" which was actually about the size of a thumb nail tacks tip

"Idiot" I muttered throwing it off some where

"Hey, I really hate bugs…did you kill it?" Hikaru said hopefully

"No, I threw it over there" I said pointing

"Ew! It is still here some where?" Hikaru said shaking

"Yes" I sighed, "Well, let's go check mine"

We searched and found nothing so we decided that whoever threw it was long gone. So we climbed up the tree and back to our bedrooms and went to sleep simultaneously.

_/Unknown POV/ _

I sighed, that was a bit to close for comfort, we are lucky they did not look in the tree they climbed down or else they would have found us. They were practically standing beside us and they did not notice! The blonde looked right at me but I am guessing that she did not see me because she turned around after, now I am very grateful my jumpsuit is green and to think, today was the day I was thinking about wearing a yellow suit. Well, now we must report back to Konoha and tell them that we know where Sasuke keeps disappearing to, and tell Shino that there is someone else in the world that cares for the lives of bugs, for that is the righteous thing to do! This girl has good hearing; I wish Ten-Ten had not thrown that kunai though that was a little to close. Why did Neji have to point out that suspicious dark figure, it was only a helpless cute and youthful little bunny! Well Gai sensei is sure to be happy with our job, well done!

"What are you doing Lee? We have to leave, stop standing there thinking" Neji said to me

"Sorry, let us go back to Konoha and report our findings to Gai-sensei" I said to them quickly

"You three, stop sneaking around my house, I know you are from Konoha now and I'm telling Sasuke that you have no respect for his privacy!" I heard the brown haired girl named Akara yell, she could hear us! (no duh)

Neji furrowed his brow and shot off, Ten-ten and I followed soon after him, he was cursing me because I had just stood there leaving us out in the open, I should have known better!

_/Akara's POV/ _

What the hell was that, ninjas from Konoha! They need to learn how to respect the privacy of a fellow Nin, bastards.

"How did you know we were there?" a voice said behind me

I stiffened and turned around slowly

"Who are you? I know you are from Konoha…" I said slowly

"Hyugga, Neji, I and my team were sent to find out about why Sasuke was leaving the village, and it was only for a girl. If he was going off and betraying us, we might have had to hurt him" Neji said

"The Hyugga clan, Byakugan advanced bloodline…" I stopped myself, why did I know that, Sasuke never told me that!

"How did you know that, I don't recall Sasuke knowing about me, yet…?" Neji said but I didn't answer, I was to shocked at myself

"Answer me, now!" He demanded glaring at me

"I…don't know…Hn" I fell to the ground on my knees holding my head firmly with my eyes shut tight, my head hurt like it was stomped on by ten bulls…it hurt so much, I couldn't bare it so I almost passed out.

"What the…?" I heard Neji say, not very concerned he was just annoyed that someone fainted in his presence but I don't know, as he grabbed my arm making it so I wouldn't bump my head on the floor, I really went unconscious.

_/In Akara's mind/ _

Pictures seem to fly through my head, I saw what seemed to be…of Neji when he was younger and me, we were playing by a stream. The others that I saw pass through were to hard to make out…did I lose my memory before…or were these made up by a dream, I guessed I would never know…wait! It's all fading, I'm waking up…

_/Neji's POV/ _

That was weird, the girl just passed out. She was on the floor curled up and she seemed to be concentrating, she clutched herself in a hug almost ripping the arms off of her shirt. Then she calmed down and started to wake up, I just stood there staring at her as she rose to a standing position, with her right arm holding on to her left shoulder tightly with her head bowed downward.

"That was weird…your still here Neji?" She asked raising her head up to face me; she was talking as if she was happy to see me or she was planning something, it was hard to tell with this girl, her emotions were obscured

"What was that, why did you faint like that?" I asked wondering

"I don't know…but now I do know something" She said reaching for a white pole on her desk, I prepared myself, "you are…a genjutsu!"

She stabbed at the heart spreading blood everywhere across her room, then it all went away in a puff of smoke…how did she know it was a shadow clone no jutsu?

_/Third person POV/ _

Akara slowly backed out of the position she had been in and sat down on her bed silently

"There is something I agree with you on Neji…why I know these kinds of things; I really need to talk to Sasuke…soon" Akara said to herself falling over backwards on the bed falling asleep only to be greeted by nightmares about blood shed.

_/Morning/ _

Akara woke to the ringing of her phone, damn she loved that phone…actually, she usually hated it, but it had awoken her from the most horrifying nightmare that she ever had, besides the one about fluffy bunnies and a field of orange flowers...

"Hello?" She asked groggily

"Hi…um…is this Akara?" asked an unknown voice

"Yes, who might this be?" Akara asked confused

"Oh, well I am that girl from last night…" Akara immediately recognized her as the girl that had been with Neji

"What, why are you calling me…ninjas have phones?"

"Well, yes…well I wanted to call so I could insure that you will not tell Sasuke…if he knows then he probably will not come to visit you, and well, he doesn't really talk to people so Kakashi, his sensei, said that nothing should "interfere". Well, since you know him you should know he is not very, um…sociable?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I see…" Akara said slowly

"Yeah…sh! Lee be quiet, I'm talking to the girl…watch where you are punching you might hit the pho…" There was a crashing sound followed by the dial tone

"…" Akara was just like: stupid. Oh, she didn't **say** it she **thought** it, yeah she is that amazing.

She shrugged it off and thought it was weird that they would call as she went to her kitchen to eat breakfast. No one else was up; she looked at the digital clock on the microwave…6:00 am!

She did not say anything she just made a sound like: "Ung?"

She decided against going back asleep and decided, hey, its summer and I have a heated pool. So she went back to her room and closed the blinds, even though her window faces her back yard, she knows ninjas she needs privacy just in case, she then got changed into a black bikini that had a Sakura blossom on the top and two pink ribbons on the bottom that hung loosely at her sides.

"Pink…of course, pink…there just had to be pink on the bathing suit not purple, stupid pink…" She sighed to herself

She walked out into the cool morning, down the steps and took a right toward her pool. Looming, gigantic trees surrounded the perimeter of her backyard with the pool in the middle. To her, the pool looked more like a large rectangular lake; it did not have concrete surrounding it, just mossy grass that felt like a sponge when you walked on it. She liked it, it was calming and nature surrounded her closing in like a blanket of reassurance. She sighed deeply and peered over the waters edge, only to see a dog drowning in the water. She panicked and dove into the water.

"Oh god! The heater wasn't turned on!" She gasped out goose bumps starting to spread on her body as she broke the surface of the water

She ignored the freezing, grabbed the flailing dog, and swam to the edge of the pool placing it carefully down. She slowly patted its head as she held on the edge to keep her from drifting deeper into the water. The dog shakily got up and shook off spraying her in the face with dog fur and water.

"I'll take that as a thank-you…hey, I think Sasuke mentioned you before your name is uh…Akamaru? You look like the dog he described and your owner was…Kiba? Yeah, Kiba…Well what are you doing here? Is your owner seeing if I will tell Sasuke about the happenings yesterday night?" Akara said as the dog made a whimpering sound telling her that those were the intentions of Kiba

"Well you can tell him that I won't tell and I wasn't planning on telling either! Why do ninja not trust me?" She said rather loudly

"Cause'" A voice behind her

Her mouth opened in surprise

"Uh…hi? Why are you standing on a floatation device?" Akara asked slowly turning around

"Cause' I can't walk on water and I wanted to freak you out" The boy, who was obviously Kiba, said

"Well the floatation device sort of ruined the moment of shock" Akara said sweat dropping

He shrugged and jumped onto the ground beside Akamaru.

"Well, as you could hear I won't be saying anything…so you can leave?" She said hopefully

"Nope" Kiba said smiling

"Nope?" She said narrowing her eyes

"I have to make sure you defiantly won't tell!" He said

"Okay…what's the big deal? So he might, **might**, not visit me anymore if I tell him and he doesn't "socialize" at a normal rate big whoop! It doesn't matter…why are so many people concerned?" Akara said

"Actually, his fan girls are out to get you and Kakashi is the only one that is really concerned for his welfare…" Kiba said correcting her

"His fan girls…are out for my blood?" Akara said slowly

"Yeah…"

"I can no longer sleep at night knowing a vicious pack of fan girls are out to get me…thanks Kiba…" Akara said annoyed

Kiba shrugged

"Well, just take my word for it!" She said pushing herself away from the edge using her legs, then moving toward the ladder on the side of the pool

"I can't, I was told to make you swear an oath"

"An oath…? That is so stupid, but whatever…" She said shrugging, still in the water

"Stick out your arm" Kiba said motioning to her

"Hold on…" She said getting out of the pool and standing in front of him

"…"

"Kiba?"

"…"

"Hello?" She said waving a hand in front of his face

"…"

Akamaru moved around uncomfortably

"KIBA!"

"Whoa! What is it?" Kiba said snapping out of it

"What were you…um…you're drooling a little…" Akara said pointing

"Uh…right…"Kiba said blushing and wiping his face

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, OH! …oh…" She said realizing what he was going on

"Uh…" Kiba said looking awkward

"Just do the oath thing…" She said wrapping a towel around herself and stretching out her arm

"Right…that is what here me for…I mean, that is what I am here for!" Kiba said quickly

"…"

"Okay" He took out a kunai

"Ah! A **_blood _**oath!" She said pulling away her arm

"Well, it works…" Kiba said shrugging

"Fine" She sighed

Kiba cut her arm and she flinched at the pain, he told her to say some words along the lines of "I will not tell Sasuke in any way, shape, or form…"

"That it?" She asked rubbing her arm

"Yeah…now I want you to…not tell Sasuke about _this_ meeting cause' he'll figure it out if he knows about this one…" Kiba said

"K…sounds simple enough" Akara said shrugging and walking past Kiba

"Uh…bye…" Kiba said as she ignored him and walked up her stairs and into her house, "I am such an IDIOT!"

Akara popped her head out the door she had most recently gone through.

"What did you say?" She asked

"Nothing…" Kiba said quietly

She once again went inside.

_/Inside, Akara's Room/ _

She got changed into a baggy, black hooded sweat shirt and dark jeans. She pulled the hood on over her eyes making them barely visible and was about to leave her room when the phone rang. She, reluctantly, picked it up and muttered a "Hi".

"Hello, is Akara there?" Asked Hikaru

"Hey…" Akara said shaking her head at how her friend couldn't recognize her voice

"Oh, yo..."

"What's up besides the sky…a roof, birds, and clouds?"

"Air planes…"

"Whatever…why are you calling me so early?"

"I know you are awake, I saw you in the back yard earlier, and why are you up so early?" Hikaru asked

"I dunno…I just was" She said even though it was a…

"…Lie" Hikaru said

"Where is your proof? Also, why are you up so early and…you spy on me when I'm in my back yard?" Akara said

"I have no proof except my word, I'm always up this early and I just look at your backyard from time to time…" Hikaru said in her defense

"Sure…" Akara said getting stress lines

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to?"

"…pool boy…" Akara said slowly

"Pool boy? Well, he was so drooling over you!

"Yeah, I noticed…" Akara said annoyed

"I could hear you guys; you guys had a weird conversation…" Hikaru said

Akara stiffened "You…heard us…what were we talking about…"

"The new brand of Nikes duh!"

"Right…" Akara said relieved

"You should…he's still there staring at your house in a weird way…" Hikaru began laughing madly

"What?" Akara yelled into the phone

She walked out side with her cordless phone and on to her balcony only to see Kiba turn around nervously and pretend to tie his non existent shoelace.

"You have no shoelaces and my friend saw you gaping at my house…Why are you still here!" Akara said frustrated

"I just…glah?" Kiba said confused as to why he said "glah?"

"…Just leave…" Akara said walking toward the door

"Bego moot fla!" Kiba said once again confused

Akara was just like: …  
Hikaru was like: XD

Kiba was like: hoob…

Akara walked into her house and grabbed a pineapple; she then walked back outside and chucked it at Kiba with all her strength. Kiba quickly got on all fours and jumped sideways and out of the pineapples evil wrath!

"The pineapple! Noooooooooooo!" Hikaru yelled jumping the fence that separated their houses and into Akara's yard.

"It's just a pineapple and he won't leave!" Akara yelled

Suddenly Kiba ran into the surrounding trees for cover from the flying fruit

"Grr…I hate it when they run…" Akara sighed grabbing a metal pole

She leapt over the side of her balcony landing in a crouch glaring at the trees, Hikaru stared at her and slowly backed away and jumped back over the fence. Akara then tore off into the place Kiba disappeared through. Her feet skid along the slippery ground as she looked around for Kiba, she couldn't see any trace. She quickly looked to make sure Hikaru couldn't see her and found Hikaru wouldn't be able to see her use her finding technique unless she could see through things. She stood silently in one place breathing slowly listening to everything around her, there was a centipede crawling up the tree trunk on her left and the wind brushed past the trees but she found there was no one there.

"Damn, he must have used a genjutsu to transport himself away from here…" Akara sighed lazily and shrugged "Oh well…"

She then walked back through the trees toward her house keeping her eyes open for anything out of place. As she walked she saw a caterpillar and she immediately stopped, all the caterpillars evolved into butterflies when summer came. She picked up the caterpillar and placed it in a container and smiled at it.

"There are no caterpillars in the summer months Kiba…" Akara said

"…" The caterpillar seemed to be hitting its head against the glass

Akara suddenly heard the whistling of a punch and reacted to it quickly. Akara quickly ducked and did a spinning kick at whoever punched at her. The person jumped over her foot and hit her forehead with their finger.

"I know who you are!" Akara said surprised as she grabbed the attackers finger, "You are that girl that's in Kiba's team…Hinata right? Yeah…you're in the main house of the Hyugga clan…"

The girl was silent and looked a little shocked for a while

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt the little "caterpillar" okay? I'm just a little irked at him" Akara said glaring at the jar

"Okay…" Hinata said stepping back a little still prepared to fight

Akara opened the jar and pulled the caterpillar out carefully and placed it on the ground, she then stood up put her hands in her pocket and walked up the stairs and to the living room. The "caterpillar" then poofed into a human form, Kiba's to be exact.

"Remind me never to transform into a bug again" Kiba said

"I told you, there are no caterpillar's this time of year and apparently she knew too." Shino said walking towards them from around the corner of her house

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Kiba said shaking his hand

"L-let's go back now okay?" Hinata said timidly

"Okay Hinata, good job making it so she wouldn't squish me!" Kiba said positively

"But she wasn't going to…" Hinata started

"Doesn't matter!" Kiba said making the hand sign to transport back to Konoha, "Let's go!"

Shino and Hinata nodded and mimicked the hand sign, they then poofed away. Akara poked her head out the door.

"Finally…took them long enough to leave…" Akara said

"Hello! Hello, hello?" The phone screamed

Akara walked outside and picked up the phone off the balcony

"Hey…" Akara said once again irked that there were so many distractions

"So…what happened?" Hikaru said

Akara sighed and leaned against the balcony railing

"A lot…"

"I mean specifically!" Hikaru said

Akara sighed again; this is going to be a really long lie…

_/End Chapter/ _

(Okay, second chapter done, finally! Hope you like it, R+R please, c'ya!)


	5. Annoyences, Dates and Letters

"**Dear diary, my life is hell..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Ha, no way!

Words in "…" are talking

Words in '…' are thinking

_/Hikaru's POV/_

_'Stupid winter…I want spring back! -Insert an hours worth of perverted thoughts- Yeah…I want spring back, or at least summer!'_ Hikaru thought during the first hour of class

"You went into that little world in your head again…" Akara said leaning forward in her desk toward me

"Huh…Spring!" I yelled still sort of in my "world"

"Correct, Spring was the one that stole the money in the book, I see you read the book and solved the problem at the end Hikaru, good job" The teacher said to me

"…that was lucky as hell…" Akara said a little dumbfounded

"…"

"You're in the world already…" Akara sighed

"Okay, solve these questions kids" The teacher said passing out a 3 page booklet.

Akara sighed, "This is so annoying…"

"Stop saying that word!" I said snapping out of it

"I say it all the time though, since I was seven in fact, you should have gotten used to it" Akara said shrugging

"It'sstupid though…really stupid…" I said gettingannoyed myself

Akara shrugged again and looked at the booklet and grabbed some loose leaf paper and began writing, I did the same.

_/15 minutes later/ _

'This is humanly impossible! How can I finish this booklet, the papers are double sided and that makes more work! Maybe I can ask Akara for some answers'

I turned toward Akara and poked her with my ruler; the teacher was out of the room. She pushed away the ruler without looking and continued writing. I peeked at the paper…she's on the…last question…this is what my paper looks like:

_Answers_

_Hikaru Motto _

December 5th, 2005

1a) this question I found very hard to answer but the answer is…

b) …

As you can see, I made no progress in the least bit yet Akara's is nearly complete in 15 minutes, which is not human.

"Akara…what's the answer to 1 a)?" I asked

She pulled out another piece of loose leaf and wrote on it, it said:

fuck off

'Okay, now what did I do? I just want the…oh yeah the cheating is not aloud thing…I'm dead…but we are getting this for home work so I'll ask for her help then!'

"Can you help me with this after school?" I asked her

"No" Akara said flatly to me

"Why?" I asked impatiently

"It is in school work and needs to be handed in at the end of the day, we have an hour and 14 minutes to finish it in class" She said to me not looking up

"…but…I…ah man!" I said annoyed

She sighed and put down her pencil and then put the paper in her desk and took out some drawing paper and her special pencil only for drawing and began, well, drawing?

"You're done!" I screamed

"Yeah so? Could you keep it down?" she said throwing me glare

Everyone in class looked up from their work and gaped

"You're done!" Everyone said in unison

"Yes…and you aren't?" She said slowly

"…" Everyone blushed and turned back towards their work including me

Akara shrugged again and continued to draw.

'Wait a minute this question is easy, it is that Spring stole the money not because of greed but she wanted it so that Summer couldn't be greedy with it and she probably would have given it away to, oh yeah I'm awesome. Now I don't understand the next one…ah man!'

"If you're having that much trouble just stop over thinking it" I heard Akara say

"Uh…right" I said

_/One hour and 14 minutes later/ _

'Almost done! Just right down a period' I thought frantically writing

Just then Akara came by and picked up the paper and continued down the row, she was collecting them, I looked and saw the amused look on her face every time she had to stop and wait for a kid to write "one more thing down"'

She handed the teacher the papers and bowed a little then sat back down beside me smiling.

"How can you finish that fast?" I asked

"Simple, do you know how much I read" She asked

"I actually…don't want to know…" I said remembering the last time I guessed, I had tried the old tactic…I asked if it was once a week? No. Twice a week? No. I got up to14 times a week then gave up.

"Good thinking…" She said, "It even scares me, how much I read"

I shivered, "Please don't tell me ever…"

"Okay…but no promises…" She said turning away

"…"

_/After School/ _

_(Third person POV)_

Both the girls walked home after school so, obviously, that is what they were doing.

"So, how do you think you did?" Hikaru asked as she held onto her backpack straps trying to move them into a comfortable position

"Meh?" Akara said, not really caring

"I think I did pretty well!" Hikaru said happily

"I bet you didn't realize the papers were double sided…" Akara said

"…double…sided? Ahhh! Nani! I forgot about that!" Hikaru cried holding her head (This is funny because a few months after I wrote this we actually got a quiz and she didn't realise it was double sided)

"Hm, knew it…" Akara said

"How?"

"I collected your paper, I saw." Akara said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru said stopping

Akara stopped a meter ahead of her

"The time was up, you can't make something out of nothing, and you had no time. Those are the rules." Akara said starting to walk again

"I hate you…" Hikaru said tears streaming

"Want to come to my house for a full out snowball war?" Akara asked

"Awesome! Alright I'm ready!" Hikaru said zooming up to Akara

"Whatever…"Akara said

"I hate that word and you know it…" Hikaru said loosing her happiness

"I know that is why I try to over use it" Akara said pushing past Hikaru and into some trees

"Where is she going…oh well!" Hikaru said running off

Akara looked around nervously and began thinking

'Okay, was it dog? No, dragon…now I remember it was…'

Akara made the transport hand sign and poofed away.

_/Akara's house/ _

♪ She's not here! ♪

_/Where ever the hell Akara is/ _

"Oh…using chakra hurts, where the hell am I…?" Akara looked up and froze

"Akara?" Hikaru asked, "Why are you in my house…and how did you beat me here?"

"I just took a…shortcut and you should know I have a key…" Akara said thinking quickly

"…oh, right" Hikaru said smiling

"So…snowball war, backyard, tomorrow" Akara said

"I thought you said today?" Hikaru said unhappily

"I did, didn't I? Well I meant tomorrow…" Akara said leaving

"But…" Hikaru started until she realized she had left

Akara jumped the fence but was too tired to make it over easily, her snow pant leg got caught on the fence, flipped overand her face slammed into the rough wood of the fence, at that momnet her pant leg got loose and she slammed on her back in the snow. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired…I'm just going to lay here a little while…" Akara mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and starting to doze off

"Are you alright?" A voice above her said, "Did you break your leg being a klutz or something?"

Akara opened her eyes slowly and glared at who ever said it though her vision was still to blurry.

"You bitch; I'm not a klutz…" Akara said sitting up and crossing her arms facing away from the person

"You tripping on a fence says other wise" The person said

"You're annoying…who ever the hell you are"

"You'retroublesome…who ever you are"

"I've heard that phrase to many times…actually never but I always feel like saying that one instead of annoying…oh well" Akara shrugged and looked at whoever the hell she was talking to, "You look like that kid…uh…you're a genin, a genius, and in a team with a bitch and a fa…I mean big boned kid…"

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru said telling her his name

"Yeah…heh sorry, it's hard to remember all those names…" Akara said rubbing the back of her head

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Damn it! Duck!" Akara said pouncing on Shikamaru forcing him to the ground

"What was that for?" Shikamaru said annoyed

"My friend always looks into my backyard expecting to see something interesting, and she always looks when ever a ninja or something is here, I saw her looking"

"Oh…that explains everything…"

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasm?" Akara said moving up against the fence so they were hidden and yet slightly more comfortable

"No, you hear all sarcasm" Shikamaru said

"Smart ass…" Akara said pulling out her vibrating cell phone, "Hello Hikaru, I want you do go die some where, what is it?" Akara said annoyed

"Someone's angry" Hikaru said

"What ever" Akara said shrugging

"Can we please have a snowball war today?" Hikaru whined

"No I used to much ch…I mean I'm to tired" Akara said

"Oh…lets have it anyway!"

"No" Akara said hanging up her cell phone and turning it off

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow questioningly, Akara shrugged in response.

"Why are you here anyway…and what's with ninjas and my backyard?" Akara asked

"Kiba talked about you before and Ino, you know who that is, wanted to meet you so she forced us to come" Shikamaru said

"Shut up!" A voice yelled from the trees

"Run" Akara said

"What?" Shikamaru said confused

"Run!" Akara said pushing him over and out of the way of a fist, "Why do you enjoy forcing them to do things?"

Akara had actually caught hold of Ino's hand and had allowed Shikamaru to escape her wrath

"Let go of me!" Ino demanded

"You'll never get it will you? Oh well your loss" Akara said letting go and shrugging (How many times has she shrugged now?)

Shikamaru stared.

"You stopped her punch?"

"…I guess I did" Akara laughed, "Luck I swear…I hope"

"…"

"I'm leaving…heh…" Akara said

"No way, how did you get Sasuke kun to like you?" Ino said grabbing her shoulder

"I didn't cling onto his back and act like a drooling idiot whenever I talked to him for one." Akara said annoyed

"Who said I did that!"

"Sasuke" Akara said

"…tell me, actually" Ino said suddenly serious

Akara looked around nervously "We're just friends so you know…"

"I know, but no girl is even his friend"

"…are you serious?" Akara said confused

"Yes" Ino said

"Maybe he's gay and I don't know it or something"

At that comment Shikamaru almost died, a girl actually said that out loud.

"What's wrong with him? Ino?" Akara said looking at the two completely shocked people in front of her, "Are you two alright"

Ino and Shikamaru were both in shock

"I'm telling you, either he's homosexual or asexual" Akara said

Shikamaru couldn't take it any more he burst into laughter

"…are you alright?" Akara said inching away

Just as suddenly Ino burst into tears

"He can't be! Not after everything I've tried!" Ino sobbed

"Shikamaru, how do I knock some sense into her? She won't shut up!" Akara said annoyed

Shikamaru finally stopped laughing and stared at the sobbing girl

"Uh…"

"…"

"Troublesome…" They said at the same time nodding

"Shut up!" Ino sobbed

"I was only joking, he is not gay…he said so himself!" Akara lied

"Really?" Ino said wiping away her tears and stopping the flow

"Really?" Shikamaru said confused

Akara hit Shikamaru in the shin with her foot

"Yes, it **is** true" Akara said quickly

"Yes I have a chance! Now tell me how" Ino said popping out of her sad state a little too quickly

"I just don't get nervous around him and I am nice but not suffocatingly so" Akara said

"Okay…I'll try that but my tactic seems to works fine!" Ino said happily

"…"Akara didn't dare disagree with her, she was scary

"Can we leave now?" Shikamaru said

"Yes…Where is Choji?" Ino said looking around

"There" Shikamaru said pointing at Choji who was presently stuffing his face

"…" Akara sweat dropped and took that moment to escape

And escape she did.

"Hey…where did she go?" Ino said confused

"Away…Far, far away…that is where I want to be" Shikamaru said

"Why, does this place scare you?" Ino asked

"No, you do" Shikamaru said

"Grr…"

"Damn…"

-Insert pointless violence-

_/Next day/ _

_/Akara's POV/ _

Akara awoke at 6:00 am (again)

"Okay…this is ridiculous. I've woken up at this time for a week, even though I went to sleep at 1:00 am…"

She shrugged it off.

Akara walked outside of her house in a black hooded jacket, she pulled the fur hood over her head and tucked her long brown hair behind her ear. She looked at her jeans that now seemed impractical in the cold nip of winter that surrounded her, she shrugged off the cold and walked down the street and toward the store that was 2 blocks away.

She arrived at the store wishing she had worn better pants but as soon the doors of the store opened she ran inside and felt the warm air. (You're probably thinking that stores are cold to keep vegetables and such from rotting, right? Well, the winter in Japan this year was so cold that a cold room was like a furnace to anyone who had just been outside)

"Excuse me miss do you know where 456 Mai Yori Drive is?" A voice said behind her

"Yes, actually, that's where I live..." Akara said slowly

"Oh, that's great! I have a letter for Miss. Akara Akiame" The person said grinning

Akara looked at the rather plump women with a perplexed look and grinned nervously.

"Why didn't the post man bring it...?" Akara said

"Well, you see a letter as special as this must be given personally!" The woman said holding the letter out to her, "And I assume you are Akara, my, you have grown"

"A letter?" Akara looked at it questioningly at the letter half expecting it to blow up, "Wait, why did you..."

The woman was gone.

"...say my you have...grown?" Akara said slowly looking around

/_Hikaru's House same morning third person/ _

Hikaru yawned and turned the TV on, the channel was set to news,and obviously one of her parents was the last one to use it. She sighed and changed it and as she flipped through the channels she saw an image that caught her attention, a ninja, and the image was simple it was a documentary about ancient Japanese ninja's and their fighting styles. Though she had taken karate and such things for 5 years this show drawed her in and she found that her face was now practically glued to the screen, which is until the doorbell rang.

She, being the only one awake to hear it, opened the door to see a boy with black bowl-cut hair looking uncomfortable in a green shirt jacket and dorky looking black jeans.

"Hello?" Hikaru said slowly

"Hi, I'm Lee and I am taking a survey for a...uh...youth group? Yeah, youth group. and I have to ask you a survey!"

"Okay, I'm game" Hikaru said simply

"Great! Okay, #1. Does your neighbor seem to act suspicious?"

"Yes" Hikaru said slowly

"#2 does your neighbor get mysterious visitors at night?"

"Yes, actually that happens a lot"

"#3 Does a friend of yours do un..._what does that say? _...I mean, uh do un_explainable _things all the time" Lee said peering over her shoulder at the sliding glass door behind her

Hikaru, only just now getting suspicious (Which is weird because Lee was asking her questions that had no relations to Youth groups), turned around and looked at the door, she saw something move but forgot about it.

"...huh? Oh right, yes, one time she took a short cut or something but she moved so fast that when I got home she was inside my house looking around confused and then she left quickly..."Hikaru said starting to ramble

"Thank-you for taking this survey," Lee said professionally, "And may I add that you are very beautiful!"

"..." Hikaru stared at him with beady eyes then muttered an embarrassed "thanks"

"I would like to ask if you would bestow the honor of allowing me to go on a date with you, such a beautiful goddess!" Lee said bowing slightly

She stared, then nodded to Lee's surprise

"Really?" Lee said happily

She nodded again

"Okay, would you like to go out now?" Lee said excitedly

"Yeah, just hold on a second..." She turned toward the screen door and opened it to check and see what Lee constantly looking at.

"Hmmm..." She stared around her backyard and found nothing out of place, then turned back to Lee, "I have to get changed, hold on."

"Understood!" Lee said army like

"..." She walked upstairs and then came down stairs, after a few minutes of course, in a black trench coat looking jacket with a fur hood and jeans

Lee smiled then walked out the front door with her

At that same minute Neji and Ten-ten let out sighs of relief from the backyard

"Neji, you have very messy calligraphy skills, Lee couldn't read off the cards we had for him" Ten-ten said to Neji annoyed

They had large card that they were pressing up against the glass for Lee to read.

"Not my fault Lee can't read..." Neji said on his defense, "And why did he ask her out, that wasn't part of the plan, in fact she isn't that pretty at all"

"Yeah, you're a much prettier girl than her Neji" Ten-ten said annoyingly

Neji glared and walked off along the side of the house to shadow Lee

_/Down town, Ramen stand/ _

The two had just sat down when Hikaru noticed a familure figure running down the sidewalk looking like she had a close skim to death

"Hey, Akara whats wrong!" Hikaru said waving her arm at her friend

"Nothing..." Akara squeeked out

_/Few minutes before/ _

_'Let me think, I had to do this sign, then this and concentrate on the place I want to be and I will...'_ Akara thought to herself as she walked out of the store trying to figure out what she did wrong when she used it last time

She soon reappeared in the middle of a four way intersection drained of energy from over use of chakra and about to be hit by a large truck, several cars and a minivan

"Fuck!" Akara screamed, coughed slightly and yawned

She immediately dodged the mini-van which was pretty easy since the mini van had good breaks, the cars and truck on the other hand...

She was able to move around the first 6 cars since the drivers had already moved out of the way of harming her but the 7th car was going at her head-on she gasped and tried to jump away but as she jumped a figurecame down from a tree near by, grabbed her then dropped her on the side walk and hid once more.

"..." Akara looked around for a second then she noticed the many people staring at her so she ran to escape any questions

She was then called over to her friend at a ramen shop who was sitting beside a boy that looked familier but she couldn't place it.

"Hey, Akara whats wrong!" Hikaru said waving her arm at her friend

"Nothing..." Akara squeeked out

"Are you sure?" Hikaru said looking her friend up and down

"Mmm, hmm!" She said not to sure of herself

"Hey...the strangest thing happened today, some fat lady came up to me and gave me letter I haven't opened it yet though...it was kinda creepy..." Hikaru said shivering

"No shit, some lady gave me a letter to but I didn't open it cause' it seemed to suspicious but she seemed to know me some how..." Akara said squinting as she thought

"...hey well could you leave I'm sorta on a date..."Hikaru said slowly

"...Oo with him? You really have bad taste, look at the eyebrows and the eyelashes and the eyesthemselves! Are you blind and stupid, cause damn he is the ugliest son of a bitch I have ever seen!" Akara said twitching

"I am right here and how dare you insult the way I look! I amwho I am and I am the most dashing man in all of Konoha!" Lee said defiantly

"...oO Konoh...a? You are...how did...you really suck at lying low, huh?" Akara said lazily

"...what are you guys talking about? Do you know Lee? And I am not blind and stupid, Lee is a very nice boy!" Hikaru said, hands on her hips

"Well...we are just joking around acually and yes I know Lee from..." Akara said winking at Lee

"...From the youth group I work at!" Lee said quickly finishing her sentence

"Yep! We were just joking, Lee isn't ugly he is just has unique looks, and I gotta go, c'ya" With that she did a sort of lazy salute and ran off

_/Akara's POV/  
/Gym/_

_'Right. left, right, left, uppercut, shift, left, left, high kick, low kick...'_ Akara thought as she wailed on a over used punching bag

She then heard a crinkling sound every time she kicked, she repeated a low kick 3 times then identified it as the letter in her pant pocket, she took it out and began tracing her fingers over it.

As she inspected the envelope she sat down, she made up her mind, she was going to open it even though it may be dangerous. She laid it in her lap and took a deep breathe, slid her finger under the flap and began to slide it open it...

_/Hikaru's house/_

_/Third person/_

"Well, Lee, thank you for taking me out on a date I had a great time" Hikaru said walking up to her door step with Lee

"I had a most wonderful time myself Hikaru! I hope to see you again." Lee said bowing to her as she took out her keys

Hikaru blinked a few times and took out an envelope, "Huh, I forgot about this..."

She slowly began opening it and pulled the flap back, at the exact same moment Akara was doing the same. They each pulled out a slip of paper and let the envelope fall to the ground, they both read through it slowly and they both felt like their hearts had been ripped out.

(CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! Hehe, don't you hate it when that happens? You will just have to waitto find out!)


	6. Adoption and wars

"**Dear diary..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be a basturd and Naruto wouldn't have ADHD

_/Third person/_

_/Split vision, Akara Hikaru/_

Lee grabbed Hikaru as she fell to the floor shocked, Akara stood un-emotionally from the bench. Hikaru broke down and began to cry, Akara let out a angry yell and punched a hole in the wall. Hikaru read the letter over through tear stricken eyes, Akara was kicked out of the gym and she walked down the street hand in her pockets. They both thought in there heads,

_'Adopted...?'_

_/Akara/_

_/Third person/_

Akara walked down the street quietly, she fiddled with the paper between her fingers nervously as she kept her eyes focused on the ground. She walked along the streets bumping into people, most who freaked out at her or apologized thinking it their faults, either way she didn't hear them, all she heard was the pounding of her own heart and her un-even breathing pattern. As she walked, the crowds thinned out slowly and then she found herself alone, she stopped and looked up. In front of her was a hill with a solitary tree and tire-swing. This was the spot where...

_/Hikaru/ _

Lee was trying to calm me down as I repeated the words in the letter in my head over and over again.

"What is wrong Hikaru! Please tell me!" Lee said quickly as he tied to calm her down

"I...I" Hikaru stuttered out, "...adoption...boat..."

"Adoption?" Her little sister said bending down toward her older sister, "You were...was-was...I"

"No-o" She said quietly

"Hikaru..."Ayaka said hugging her as she cried, "Don't cry, your ugly enough as is..."

Hikaru laughed slightly and sniffled

"He-ey..."

_/Akara/_

She sat alone on the tire swing back and forth, her eyes threatening to over flow but she swore to herself never to cry. Her thoughts tried to wander from the subject so she gave up on thinking about anything normal and concentrated on the swing movement.

'_backward, forward, backward, forward, backward, stop...stop?' _Akara stiffed and spun the swing around slowly

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke...nothing I-I just..." Simply speaking made her tears overflow.

"Akara...?" Sasuke said

Akara said nothing and handed the letter to him, Sasuke pulled back and read it.

"Akara you were...?" Sasuke started

She nodded and started to draw circles in the dirt with her toe

"It could be worse...your family could have been..." Sasuke started

"Sasuke, don't, it will make you feel bad..." Akara said looking up at him through blurry eyes, "I don't even know if my real family is alive, or if they even wanted me"

"Akara, who wouldn't want you" Sasuke whispered

Akara hugged him, "Thank you Sasuke..."

Sasuke blushed, realized what he said, and broke the hug

"Akara, I want you to be careful from now on, people are finding out about us meeting..." Sasuke said slowly, "And it won't be safe for you, people are out to get me and they might try and get you

"We don't have any sort of Romeo and Juliet relationship, we're friends why go after me? Besides I can kick their sorry asses" Akara said sniffing and smirking a little

"Hn, even when your sad you need to make a smart ass comment..." Sasuke smirked, "But seriously be careful, you're my friend"

"Ya ya, whatever..." She stood up and wiped away the remaining tear stains

"When ever you say that it means you sad still, but I have to go..." Sasuke said running a hand through his hair, "I'll talk to you tonight about it, bye"

And with that he left, she stared at the sky as the clouds slowly moved, going faster and slower as the wind willed it to, the tree branches swayed and rustled like they were crying with her.

"Nana..."Akara said quietly remembering her grandma this was the same spot they had always gone to talk when she had problems, "I hope you are watching us from heaven, I know it was what was willed by god, destiny, fate...whatever controls life but I think our destiny is made by are choices, you just took one to many risks, none the less I miss you..."

She stood up and walked to the tree and placed a hand on it, placed her foot against the bark and pulled herself up and on to a branch and she continued to climb until she was on the top most branch, she sighed and laid out across the branch. Her eyes slowly closed as she stared at the sky thinking, she had gotten over the shock and was now focused on how, her and her family all had eerie resemblances to one another. All had black or brown hair, brown or green eyes...all have same general looks.

"Whatever, this is so annoying..." Akara sighed then fell asleep in the tree as snow started to fall

_/Hikaru few hours later/ _

_/third person/_

Lee sighed as he laid the tear stained, sleeping girl on the couch, Hikaru's parents had recently come home and talked to her about the adoption crisis, eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"Thank, you for helping us out...Lee, was it?" Mr. Motto said to Lee happily

"Yes, it was no problem at all." Lee smiled giving his oh so famous flashy smile

"Use enough toothpaste this morning?" Mr. Motto joked

"...uh" Lee said, not getting it, "Well it was nice meeting you but I must leave as not to worry people!"

"Of course, maybe we'll see you sometime" Mr.Motto said to Lee as he walked out the door

"...Maybe..."

_/Hikaru POV/ _

_/Dream/_

_I ran around aim lessly then pictures came rapidly through my head like a movie, there was blood, tears, smiles, pain, training, failure, sucess it was an endless circle of events then I heard a voice _

_'Sakura chan!' _

_'Go away, Naruto, you are so annoying!' _

_'B-but Sakura chan...' _

_'I have to find Sasuke...' _

_"sakura" walks away_

_'-sigh- what does he have that I don't...' _

_'A brain...' _

_'Hey...!'_

_Who's memories are these...they look my age though, like it happened yesterday, so they aren't mine... _

_/morning/_

I yawned and sat up, I was on the couch, I immediately remembered yesterday...that letter...I knew that I may have been since my mom didn't have any pictures of me until I was about a year old, most people I knew had pictures by then.

I looked up at the clock, 12:00 am.

_'I guess I have a snowball war with Akara tomorrow...taday? Whatever, well I'm not telling her about the adoption thing right away, unless I have to...wait she got a letter too...oh well I don't want to find out she is adopted too it's just to much'_ I thought

I walked out onto the balcony I peered into Akara's yard and saw her talking to a boy with black hair and onyx colored eyes, my eyes widened, now this can't be her pool boy! Suddenly they both stopped talking and looked in my direction I panicked and looked around for somewhere to hide, instead I pretended I didn't see them.

"Hikaru..." I heard a voice below me say, I looked down and saw Akara looking up at me, "I uh...actually I'll tell you some other time..."

"If it is about the adoption thing, I figured it out, I got the same letter, remember" I said groggily

"...so you were...? Well the snow ball fight is still on, k?" Akara said quickly and started to walk off

"Wait! Who was that boy?" I asked urgently

"What are you talking about, there is no boy here..." Akara said calmly

I looked up and sure enough, nobody was there but there was some sort of letter, it was probably that letter we both got...maybe I imagined that boy...probably, "I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"C'ya"

I yawned and walked to my bedroom, still somehow tired even though I had gotten like 10 hours of sleep. I lied down and sunk into a world of dreams or as I call them, nightmares

_/Dream/_

I ran through darkness away from the monster chasing me, it was huge red and glowing and had claws the size of chainsaws. It came closer until it found a chance and pounced, I squirmed trying to get free and as the giant monster began to make it's final blow I saw Akara and a seemingly huge army of people behind her. They weren't wearing solider garb just normal clothes and they all watched, sadness showing through their eyes, Akara turned away and was being comforted by a boy, and then someone from the crowd ran out and punched the creature off of me, now that just wasn't possible, this thing was huge! The boy turned to me, he had the same eyes as the monster but then he closed his eyes and then opened them to reveal soft blue ones.

"Are you okay? I'm..."

'HIKARU WAKE UP! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!" A voice invaded my dream and I awoke sweating and screaming

"Akara...what...?" I said looking around

"Your parents and sister went out for the day, they told me to check up on you so I did and found you in some sort of seizure state"

I gasped for air as I felt the pounding of my heart in my ears

"It's okay just calm down, just get ready for the snowball fight, okay? It'll get your mind off of it" Akara reassured me walking out of the room

I nodded and got changed into jeans anda shirt that had a low cut neck line and put on my trench coat jacket and walked out of my room to get my boots when I saw Akara appear in my hallway in a cloud of smoke

"THE HELL!" I screamed

"What is it?" Akara said running out of the kitchen and beside herself

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT!" I screeched

"See what?" She waved her arms around herself

"...uh...never mind I just was seeing things I guess..." I said confused, "I like your shirt..."

"Huh?" Akara looked down at her high collar dark blue T-shirt confused

"Where did you get it? It looks awesome"

"It was a...gift...?" Akara said

"From who?" I asked

"A friend of mine, you don't know him!" Akara said waving a hand non-chalontly

"...Okay..." I said slowly

"Come on lets go!" She said grabbing her usual fur hood,black coat off the couch and put it on over the shirt with the large collar.

I grabbed my white and red sneakers off the floor and slipped them on and ran after Akara, closing the door behind me

"Before we start I was making forts for both of us, two in each yards so we can shift when one doesn't have enough snow or we can throw at each other over the fence" Akara said

"...you planned this well..." I said looking at the forts that looked like igloos without roofs and the cart full of snowballs

"I had some help..." She said silently almost

"What kind?" I said suspiciously

"Internet designs and how to's!" She said wheeling out a second cart full of pre-made snowballs, "Half for you, half for me, got it?"

"Heheheh..." I said getting ready to pelt it with my awesome softball skill, "KYA!"

A snow ball came flying over and hit me on the head, "But I played softball for 5 years you can't hit me!"

"I played soccer" she said throwing a snow ball in the air and as it was about to hit the ground she kicked it and it shattered on the fence

"CHEAP! You throw snowballs in a snowball war!" I shouted

"Where does it say you have to?" She ask smuggly

"Well, it...you just can't okay?" I said flustered

"You are so annoying, just let me do what I want and you can do what you want." She said as a final note

"Fine...THERE'S AN OPENING!" I yelled chucking the ball at her face

She moved out of the way just in time, though it got in her hair

"Ha, don't announce things!" She smirked

Now I was mad, I grabbed two snowballs and threw them both then I did the same with two more, and more, and more, until I was throwing a wall of snow at her. She ducked behind her fort and then ran out the side of where I wasn't throwing so I changed where I was aiming as my target moved, I realized to late that she was close enough to tackle me as she jumped at me, and I had run out of snowballs.

"CHA!" She shouted as she jumped above me and threw four snowballs directly at my face, I quickly rolled out of the way and started making another snowball and I chucked it at her she threw one to and they canceled each other out and shattered snow over the both of us

"I declare us both dead!" I said indignantly

"I full heartedly agree!" She said falling over in a mock dead pose

"HEAR, HEAR!" I shouted falling over dead as well

It was silent and then we both started laughing

"Again" She said competitively

"Bitch please, of course!" I said giving her the no-duh look.

She smirked and ran behind her fort and I did the same, I heard her moving some snow around but I ignore it as I started making snowballs frantically.We battled until we were tied at 9-9, the last 4she had won so things looked in her favor, this was the final battle and went into both our yards. Before we began, I pointed out we were drenched to the bone with melted snow so we went inside and we decided to be idiots and wear summer clothes. I put on my green/blue low-cut spaghetti strap, a short brown plaid skirt and my knee high brown leather high heeled boots. Akara wore a white spaghetti strap with a bead design on the front and a black skirt that had layered fabric and some weird black boots with an open toe.

"Weird boots...I like 'em!" I said to her smiling

She smirked and put on a black tuke and a black shrug over her shirt, I grabbed my trench coat but left it open. We smiled at each other and walked out side for "The Battle".

_/Hour later.../_

_'Holy shit! Will this battle never end?' _I screamed inside my head

"SNOW KAMI-KAZE!" I heard Akara shout as I stood to throw some more, a snowball the size of computer came flying at my head, I stood shocked and then a boy ran past soon followed by a man with silver hair who stopped and started to talking to Akara, his only visible eye closed.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where..." He was cut off as the deadly snow ball slammed into his face and shattered everywhere on him, he now looked more like a well made snow man that actually looked like a man

I heard Akara start snickering and I raised an eyebrow, did she know him?

"...n-duuur" the man said confused

"Sorry about that!" Akara said still laughing, "I was aiming at my friend you just got in the way!"

"Eheheh..." I said embarrassed

"The man brushed the snow off of him and shook his hair to make it gravity defying

"Whoa! THE HAIR!" I shouted in awe, "So spiky, like Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy except more so!"

"Weirdo..." Akara muttered

"I HEARD THAT...thank-you!" I shouted happily

"I still stand by my earlier comment..." She said persistently

"Have you girls seen a boy about yay tall with black hair and eyes?" He asked

"I did, he went that a ways!" I said happily

"Okay, now I'll just be leaving..." He turned his back to us and started doing something with his hands, he then shouted:

"...no jutsu" but he was cut off by Akara pouncing on him and saying "Ky!" While making some sort of sign with her hands

He threw her off and took out a kunai thing

"How do you know about jutsu's?" He said picking her up off the ground and pressing it against her neck

She whispered something I couldn't hear but he let her go after

"Oh...okay then!" He said, then he whispered something to her and they nodded and turned to me and started to make some signs but they were cut off by the loud music being projected through Akara's window.

"THE HELL!"Was shouted out as "Only One" By Yellow Card started to belt out the window at the high point of the song

"Oop...did I leave that on high last night...?" Akara said quietly

She twitched slightly and ran inside, I and the mysterious man ran in after her

_/Sasuke POV/_

"THE HELL!" I shouted as the noise burst out of the things labeled "speakers"

_'The sound, which I guessed is music, is so loud it could make a man deaf if they didn't cover their ears' _I thought trying to stop it, I grabbed a chair and readied myself

I started to swing down the chair onto the machine but was stopped by a person running in front of me and the chair. The person hit a button of some sort on the machine and turned to me.

"Akara? What was that!" I demanded glaring at the machine

"It is called a stereo, the volume was on high though so the music came out loud as hell!"

"...oh..." I turned around and saw Kakashi sensei run in with a girl who had that look in her eyes like the girls do when they look at me...damn it, not here to...

"Who's he, Akara?" The girl said to Akara

"...He is our...house keeper and he hit the play button on my stereo while he was cleaning it..." Akara said quickly

"Why am I only finding about these kinds of people now? First the pool boy thing and now a house keeper?" She yelled, then stopped and thought for a second, then whispered something ot Akara that made her very flustered

"You think that...you are so weird, I swear...maybe a little okay..." Akara said as her friend whispered

_/Third person/_

"Come on he is so hot not "just a little", come on" Hikaru whispered to Akara

"Shut up, they might be able to hear us..." Akara said aggravated

"Yes, we might" Kakashi said smiling

"Uhhh..." Hikaru said slowly

"You are such a loser Hikaru..." Akara said placing a hand over her eyes and shaking her head

"Don't call me that!" Hikaru said blushing

Sasuke just stared at them and sighed

"Hikaru, lets just finish that snowball warnow before it's to late...besides his shift is over, eh Sasuke?" Akara said winking

"Hn, yeah" Sasuke said, "Can I have my pay?" He said smirking like an idiot

Akara gave him an -THE-HELL- kind of look and sighed

"Yay, ya...come with me Kakashi and Sasuke, Hikaru wait for me outside" They all obeyed and did as she told them

Hikaru walked out the kitchen door and to the backyard where she sat in front of the fort where "Kakashi" Was hit by the giant snowball

"What is this?" Hikaru said picking up an orange booked called "Icha-Icha Paradise", she turned the cover open and began reading, "...heheheh"

She continued to read the book with a small blush across her face as Akara sorted out matters with Sasuke and Kakashi

"Sasuke, and Kakashi I assume, why are you here?" Akara said swallowing an Advil with a glass of water

"I went to visit you..." Sasuke began

"...and I didn't want him to go, because we were training, so I followed him" Kakashi finished

"...Sasuke why are you visiting me in the day time?" Akara said confused

"I needed to talk to you..." Sasuke said turning his head away in embarrassment

"...Kakashi, I can understand you doing that...nice scarf, I like it" She added

Kakashi smiled and made a hand sign and poofed to the front of the house

"Sasuke? What did you want to talk about?" Akara said

"I think Itachi is after you...and I have been thinking of becoming a nuke-nin to be powerful enough to destroy him..."

"Sasuke, no don't, you don't need to get revenge, that's what he wants you to do..." Akara said sternly

"But destroying him is why I exist..." Sasuke said

"Then why does he exist if you're supposed to make it so he doesn't exist?" Akara asked angrily as she walked outside

Sasuke stood there for a moment then left to the front where Kakashi was waiting

"C'mon" Kakashi said making the hand sign

"Ya, ya...whatever" Sasuke said

And with that, they left.

_/Month later.../_

_/Akara POV/_

_'I can't believe Sasuke, he hasn't visited me in a month...something must have happened, I'm going after him tonight, I'll just run away and find him, I know I have to go on a boat so that's a start' _Akara thought as she packed away items she needed in a bag.

As she looked forher diary, which she had gotten a week ago,she saw the drawing booklet, her hand paused over it and then she decided to bring it with her.

She took out a pen and layed the diary in her lap and began to write

_Dear Diary, _

_As I had told you in my last entry, Sasuke hasn't come to see me in a month, so I'm going to see him instead. _

_I'm scared he may have gotten killed or something so I'm leaving tonight, my bag is packed and my parents just think I'm goint to Hikaru's for a sleepover. _

_I don't know where to go but I do know that I have to go on a boat andtoa place is called "Konoha". _

_I'll write to you again once I've found it, it can't be that hard...can it?_

Shesighed and put the diary inher bag once more along with the pen.

"AKARA DINNER!" Her dad yelled from the kitchen

"Coming..." She said bringing the bag with her

She sat down and started eating, they made small talk for awhile, then as Akara got up to put her plate in the sink and leave to go find him a light flashed across the room and she saw the table shattered into splinters, the plates smashed and her family completely slaughtered

She stood shocked and turned her head to see a blade sticking out of the wall that had cut through the skin of her right arm, she looked up and saw who had killed her family so quickly

"...Itachi..." Akara said shocked, "Sasuke was right..."

Itachi smirked and walked towards her with intent to kill.

(End Chapter...Well then, always listen to warnings given or this just might happen to you, not really in this way though)


	7. Escape, Accusations and Arrival

"**Dear diary, my life is hell..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto

Note: Just so you all know, the Fire country and all other countries are not another world in my fic, it is a island off the cost of Japan that was settled but was left forgotten over the years. It lost all possible connections to Japan but a single boat passes by the island regularly but is invisible to all who don't know it's exact place. I'm sorry if this doesn't at all fit in to the original plot of Naruto but it is more logical, to me, than a person traveling dimensions, though most fics I like are based on that sort of thing.

_/Akara's POV/ _

My heart raced_: 'This was the man that had caused one of my best friends so much pain, and now he is repeating it on me...but I am not weak! I will not be taken lightly, i have trained for seven years in over three different fighting styles! But even that may not be enough to survive...'_

"You are pitiful, I'm surprised at my foolish brother!" He scoffed at me and grabbed his sword handel then pulled it out, but as he pulled he made it bite into my skin a little more, I didn't flinch; I was angry.

"You're one to talk!" I shouted falling to a crouch on the ground and kicking him in the shins knocking him off balance, then I did what any sane person would do when confronted by a mad killer, RUN FOR MY GOD DAMNED LIFE!

I ran down the stairs in the back, over Hikaru's fence and through the back door of her house. I gasped for breath as I ran into her living room finding her alone reading a orange book on her couch.

"Akara? What are you doing!" She gasped at me seeing my wound

"M-murder...RUN!" I yelled gripping her shoulders

"What who? Is this a joke?" Hikaru ventured

"No...run, I'll explain later...if there is a later!" I shouted realizing I still had my back pack on and starting to leave

"But..." Hikaru said starting to annoy me, I was trying to save her and she thought I needed to go to an asylum

"If you are my friend, you'll listen and believe me" I said finally, I started to run out her front door, she followed me this time

We both ran out of the house as fast as we could go, as we reached the fifth house from our home but a figure stood in front of us and I saw a glint of metal. Hikaru screamed and I looked away from the person frightened, I wouldn't be able to stop Itachi but I would save my friend.

"Hikaru I want you to run!" I shouted looking at her quickly

"But...isn't that...that Sasuke kid?" She said surprised

"Sasuke...? Sasuke! Itachi is...!" I said stressing Itachi's name

"I know..." Sasuke said quietly, "I want you both to run, I'll fend him off"

"But what if Hikaru's family comes back..." As I finished this sentence a scream pierced the air

"Ayaka..." I hear Hikaru say weakly

I spun around and saw her younger sister run down the street in the opposite direction from Itachi, but for him it was like shooting fish in a barrel, he shouted something along the lines of "Mangekyou Sharingun". Then there was silence followed by a sound that I was sure would scar me for life; a scream, the splatter of blood and the thing that would scar me most, cheerful and maniacal laughter.

"Ay-ayaka..." Hikaru said backing up, she pulled out a cell phone and called her parents

"Don't come home! Trust me...Ayaka was murdered and I don't want you to be too...I may never see you again..." Hikaru yelled into the phone before hanging up and dropping to the ground in a fetal position

"Hikaru...I-I should...I'll kill him" Akara said, "But, I won't...but I will get you sisters body away from that sick basturd!"

With that I ran forward toward him: _'I was going to die, but my heart told me to do this...for my friend, I brought this upon her didn't I...' _

"Akara!" I heard Sasuke yell from behind me as he ran past me, "If your doing that...I've got your back..."

"Sasuke...thank's..." I whispered as he ran head on at his brother

As I reached the body I felt like throwing up...blood was every where and her lifeless eyes were stuck in a state of shock fear and...hatred?

"Ayaka, you were a pain...but you didn't deserve this" I said picking her up, blood poured down my front

"Akara! Quickly..." I heard Sasuke grunt to me as he blocked a swipe of Itachi's sword, I nodded and ran.

_'Sasuke...be careful...'_ I thought as I ran past them as fast as I could as the full moon and starless sky seemed to laugh at us

Hikaru ran towards me in a hesitant way with fearful eyes, "She's..."

I nodded and past the lifeless body to her, she was silent then we both ran down the street away from the nightmare. After we reached a safe distance Hikaru stopped and glared at me

"You lied...if you hadn't lied Ayaka wouldn't be dead...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hikaru yelled at me through her tears

"Hikaru, if I told you the truth than..." I stuttered as I looked at my blood stained hands, "It wouldn't have done any good, even if I told you..."

"Your lying! I hate you, I never want to see your face again! You always were better than me and when you make mistakes you'd deny it, this is no difference, your incompetence killed my sister and your family, YOU DESERVE THIS!" Hikaru yelled at me as she ran off, those words stung more than I thought they would

_'Maybe it is my fault...I wish this never happened...or that I could at least leave this place behind..._' I thought standing there as Ayaka's blood slowly dripped off my shirt and hands and on to the ground, the blood making the sound of a sad song play through my ears

I then thought something insane...I decided that I would kill myself when I found a place where nobody knew me and that way I wouldn't be missed...so I ran through the forest in the park until my legs gave out and I lost consciousness

_'I'm sorry...I'm such a failure...' _I thought as I went into a dreamless sleep and a figure walked up to my body holding some kind of weapon, I could only hope they were planning on killing me, that is all I wanted right now...

_/next day/ _

_/Third Person/ _

**

* * *

**

**Police report: #78942**

**Case: Murder **

**Suspects: Naomi Yaman (neighbor, only one at home at time), Akara Akiame (daughter, disappeared), Hikaru Motto (Daughter, also disappeared), two unknown DNA samples also found at scene**

**Victims: Tory Akiame (son), Nori Akiame (father, husband), Rei Akiame (mother, wife), Ayaka Motto (sister, body found in park 3 blocks away) **

**Description of scene: The bodies where thoroughly cut with what seems to be a sword or knife, table shattered. Happened as family sat down for dinner... **

* * *

The inspector wrote the report at 6am in the morning, the day after the murder and was completely stumped, who did it? He held his head and was sure that it was planned out, it was quick and the murderer obviously had experience and knew what he or she was doing. 

_'This is tough since all our suspects have disappeared or had rock hard alibis and proof to back them up. Also, there was no motive, this was obviously an insane act of murder, and what about the DNA? No one matched it...this case will never be solved will it? We will have to make an assumption...probably one of those girls_...' The inspector thought rising from his desk, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

_/Hikaru's POV/ _

I looked around confused and looked around me for my sister, she was gone. I realized that I was in some sort of office, it looked weird though and there were mounds of paper work on the desk, I suddenly heard a door open and a woman with blond hair walked in confused.

"Who are...?" She started but I fainted, I am definitely lost...

_/Akara POV/ _

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up, I was laying on some sort of futon.

_'Where am I...?' _I thought as I got up

I then realized someone was holding my wrist, I spun my head around and saw Sasuke holding a finger to his lips to silence me since I had my mouth open ready to talk.

"Akara, I brought you with me to where I live. I became a nuke-nin and this isn't Konoha, here you are safe as long as you have my protection, but don't insult Orochimaru or he may make you leave, he is the leader of the group of nuke-nin I joined" Sasuke said almost silently to me

I looked around the cave: '_So this is the HQ of the great Orochimaru...I thought Sasuke despised him...' _

"Sasuke, I thought you hated Orochimaru?" I said tilting my head

"I did and still do, but he can give me the power to destroy my brother" Sasuke said quickly

"...I'm still unsure about the whole thing but I trust your choices, Sasuke, and I know you wouldn't put me or any of your friends in danger" I smiled at him

"...right..." He said almost in a guilty tone, "Come on, I have to present you to Orochimaru, I'll get you a change of clothes later"

I nodded and stood with him and we exited the enclosed cave area and into a larger one where the air seemed less thick and there were candles burning beside some sort of stone throne where a man was sitting, and waiting.

_'...creepy guy..._' I thought walking towards him behind Sasuke

"Thisss is the girl, neh Sasuke?" Orochimaru hissed out in a voice that sent a chill up my spine

"Yes Orochimaru-sama,her name is..." Sasuke started

"Let her speak for herssself" Orochimaru commanded

"I-I'm Akara Akiame, Itachi killed my family yesterday" I said unsure of what to say, "I know basic hand seals and ninja technique but wasn't trained as a ninja"

"I ssee, Akara-chan" He said creeping me out even more, "Well, I will allow you to stay here as long as you agree to train, help and prove your worth"

I nodded, it seemed fair, protection for being useful.

"Very well, training starts tomorrow" He said standing and heading to a small chamber to the right

"Come..." Sasuke said turning and walking back to the room they had previously been in

I nodded, still a little confused, and went into the "room". Sasuke was taking something down from something that I guessed was a shelf, and took out a match and lit a oil lamp of some sort.

"Akara...I'm sorry about all this..." Sasuke said turning tome sadly

"Sasuke, it's okay, I blame only myself..." I said comfortingly

"No, it is my fault, if Itachi didn't know about you, you would have a normal life and a family..." Sasuke said sitting down beside me on the futon cross legged

"Sasuke...I..." I stuttered out leaning against his shoulder tears once again brimming

"Don't cry Akara, I don't want you to" He said to me stroking my head

"I know, I'm trying not to...I just went so long with out crying I can't stop" I said wiping my eyes and pulling back

I looked at the ground until Sasuke pulled my face up and kissed me. I sat there, shocked, for awhile until I realized what was happening and pulled back.

"Sasuke, you..." I said lost for words

"Akara, I care about you, deeply I don't want anything to happen to you..." He trailed off, "Do you care about me...?"

I looked at him and started thinking: _'Did I? But I always thought we were just...'_

I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back blushing slightly

"That good enough for answer?" I asked tilting my head looking up at him

"Yeah...come on I'll get you some new clothes" He said standing and reaching a hand down to me, I took it and he brought me through a corridor to a chamber with treasure, in it all kinds of money, jewels and clothes.

"Take your pick..." He said leaning against a wall starting to think

I looked around the room and found a pair of black shorts that would go down to the top of my knees, a black, thin fabric trench coat that had a furless hood and reached down to my ankles and a fishnet shirt with a brown tube top. I also found a belt pouch full of ninja items and and one that could attach to my arm. I grabbed these clothes and followed Sasuke to a room with a door where I could get changed undisturbed, he told me he would watch the door.

I walked into a small cavern with a hanging oil lamp chandelier type of lighting. I quickly changed and folded up my bloody clothes and realized I had been wearing my ninja boots that I had made Sasuke get me. I then remembered that I had a shirt similar to the one he wore all the time, I walked out and saw Sasuke waiting.

"Sasuke, before I found that I had one of you shirts, why...?" I said as we walked back to the place which I guessed was his room

"I gave it to you when I saw you sleeping in the tree, you looked cold so I slipped it over what you had been wearing..." Sasuke said continuing to walk

"Oh...okay, hey do you know what happened to Hikaru?" I asked then remembered what we had said to each other before splitting up.

"I don't actually know, but I couldn't find her anywhere, and I looked a long time to..." Sasuke said laying down on the futon staring at the ceiling, "I'm going to bed, night..."

I sat beside him thinking for awhile then I dozed off into a dreamless sleep

_/Hikaru/_

_/Morning/_

I woke to someone shaking me lightly, was all that happened a dream? I sat up and looked at the person beside me, she had bright pink hair and seemed to be my age

"Hey...your that girl in my dream, wait if...is this a dream, or is my family dead and I'm in a hospital recovering from almost dying!" I shouted thinking of what may have happened

"Actually, you appeared in the hokage's office suddenly and were in some sort of trauma state, I'm supposed to watch over you..." The girl said, "My name is Sakura"

I looked at her outstretched hand and shook it hard to make sure this wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, that meant my sister **was** dead...and I may have...ruined my friendship with Akara, for a reason I can't even remember!

"My family is alive but my sister, and friends family,are dead, she and I argued then split up. Then I woke up un this "hokages office", as you put it and fell unconscious, and then I woke up here...where ever here is..." I said looking around nervously

Before Sakura said anything a nurse came in with a small scroll, Sakura opened it and read it and as soon as she put it down and was about to explain something a group of enthusiastic and not so enthusiastic people came in

"Hikaru! You are alright, I was afraid you were hurt badly!" A blur said frantically jumping up and down so fast I couldn't see him properly

"Lee?" I said shocked

"Hikaru!" Lee shouted back

"Lee!"

"Hikaru!" and with those strings of words said he jumped forward in a hug, I sat there confused

_'What is he doing?' _I wondered

"Lee...what are you doing? I was happy to see you sure but...what's with the hugging?" I said pushing him away

"Lee, not everyone who acts like an idiot that keeps shouting your name happily at you wants a hug..." A girl with two buns in her hair said

"...are you calling me stupid!" I said angrily

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean it in that way it's just that happens a lot, by a lot I mean every day, between him and Gai sensei and then they ramble about youth..." She said nervously

"She is stupid, Ten-ten, if she got herself so beat up" A boy with ridiculously long hair said, at least I think it was a boy

"Uh, are you a boy are girl?" I asked

There was a long silence then a twitch

"I'm a boy, told you she was stupid" He said annoyed turning away

"...are you sure your a boy?" I said still confused

At that flames erupted around him

"I'm a boy!" He yelled still keeping his composure, but being frightening none the less

"Neji, calm down, she was just joking..." "Ten-ten" said sweat dropping

"...no I'm not..." I muttered

This time "Neji" just sat there fuming

"I found you unconscious and brought you to Konoha!" A very confident Lee said

"Lee! You brought this girl to Konoha even though you could have dropped her off at a local hospital!" A man in a freakishly tight green suit shouted punching Lee in the face

"Uh..." I stared

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei but it seemed right!" Lee shouted back, crying

"It's okay, youth was blinding you, it is powerful! But you did what was in your youthful heart, didn't you Lee!" He shouted again then suddenly a backdrop of a sun set and the crashing of waves appeared behind them

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

With that they hugged, both teary eyed...it was disgustingly cute, in it's own freakish green spandex suit wearing way, I guess...

"_Why did I go out with him?" _I whispered to myself quietly

I suddenly started to laugh, and laugh more and some more at their very stupid show of teacher student comradery

"HAHAHA...god that was funny...whew...okay, now don't ever do that again I might die of laughter!" I joked catching my breath, "I needed that laugh, really, with the murder...oh right..."

"Murder?" Neji said

"Yeah, my friends family and my sister were...AKARA! Damn it where is she, we were running then...she may be getting blamed for what that guy did or she was caught and killed too! No, damn it, no!" I shouted suddenly

They all stared at me then I glared

"I'm under pressure so back off!" I snapped

"Backing off..." Ten-ten said sticking her hands up defensively

"... can I get some sleep now?" I said to Sakura who was still sitting in a chair beside me

"Okay, hey guys time to go" Sakura said standing and opening the door, "It's normal for her to be acting a little weird, she was traumatized..."

_"But I usually act like this..."_ I whispered to myself

"Maybe you guys can come back tomorrow" She shouted to the as they walked down the hall, at least I think they were walking down the hall, otherwise she wouldn't be shouting

"Thanks, Sakura..." I said turning over and pulling the blankets up to my chin

I then closed my eyes and began to fall asleep when she started to talk to me quietly

"What's your name?" She said

"Hikaru Motto..." I said almost compelled to say a fake name

"Okay, what happened besides the murder, like who did it and was anybody else there, besides the people murdered and "Akara"?" She said as I sat back up

"Yeah, a guy named Sasuke came and saved us, he knew Akara and the guy who murdered them...I didn't catch his name but Akara and Sasuke knew him..." I said while she grew shocked, "Can I sleep?"

"Uh...sure" She said in two short gasps as she thought about something

"Are you okay?" I said turning over

"Yeah...sleep..."

"Oka..." I started then fell to sleep, man, I was tired

_/next day/_

_/third person/_

Hikaru had woken up at around 6am the next day and found Sakura sleeping on a futon soundlessly, she slowly crept out of bed and towards the door. She turned the door knob but it stuck.

"locked...?" She said sadly walking back to the bed sitting down, sighing

Sakura's small futon was set against the wall and she had a thin blanket over her

"Sakura...hello?" Hikaru said poking her, "Come on, wake up..."

"Naruto, stop it!" She shouted pushing Hikaru backwards

"Ow...!" Hikaru said rubbing her butt, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought you were..." Sakura said trailing off

"Naruto? He was in that weird dream of mine to..." Hikaru said leaning against the bed frame, still sitting on the ground

"Dream? Tell me about it" Sakura said sitting, knees tucked underneath her

"Well at first it was black and I was running and I kept seeing all these pictures then I saw and heard a specific conversation between you and Naruto...Sasuke was mentioned...it went like this:

_'Sakura chan!' _

_'Go away, Naruto, you are so annoying!' _

_'B-but Sakura chan...' _

_'I have to find Sasuke...' _

_"sakura" walks away_

_'-sigh- what does he have that I don't...' _

_'A brain...' _

_'Hey...!'_

But it looked like it happened, like, the other day" Hikaru said yawning, "It was weird..."

"I see...do you know what a bloodline trait is?" Sakura asked

"A what line trait?" Hikaru said confused

"Never mind..." Sakura said, "I'm bringing Naruto in later, k?"

"Huh, k..." Hikaru said hopping onto the edge of the bed and bouncing as Sakura talked to a nurse about getting Naruto

She continued to bounce then she realized she was wearing hospital-sheik

"...when that happen?" Hikaru asked Sakura motioning to her present outfit

"Oh, your clothes had blood on it, you aren't injured so you know but, we changed your clothes" Sakura said starting to brush her hair

"We?" Hikaru said nervously

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama helped. She is the Hokage...do you want me to explain things to you...?" Sakura said putting her hair brush in a bag, "You seem really confused..."

"That would be helpful...where am I and how did I get here?" Hikaru said

"Konoha, it's a ninja village, you suddenly appeared in the hokages office. Lee explained that he had gotten Neji to transport you with a jutsu" Sakura said, "But you were transported to the hokages office where you woke up then fainted with shock, then Tsunade-sama brought you to the hospital and assigned me to watch you since I am one of the best medical ninja"

"Medical-ninja...jutsu...Hokage...?" Hikaru said confused

Sakura sighed and began to explain what they were

(For those who don't know what those are I ask you 'why are you reading this? Do you even watch Naruto?' But if you persist on continuing google-it, remember "When in doubt, Google...or Wikipedia")

"...okay..." Hikaru said blinking at the new found information, about an hour of explaining had just occurred and she, surprisingly, understood it, "Ninja's are...AWESOME! Where do I sign up?"

"You have to go through academy training first..." Sakura stuttered

"Great, okay where is it!" Hikaru said gripping her shoulders

"People generally start training at age 8...you'd feel out of place and the hokage may not want you to..." Sakura stuttered

"So, private lessons no prob and I could talk to the hokage about it!" Hikaru yelled excitedly

The door opened and a confused looking Naruto walked in

"Sakura-chan, what's going on...?" Naruto said looking at the deranged girl cutting off the blood circulation in Sakura's arms

"Naruto! This is the girl I wanted you to meet!" Sakura said standing up and straightening her clothes as Hikaru blushed

_'Naruto wasn't this cute in my dream...' _Hikaru thought to herself

"I heard her yelling something about meeting granny-Tsunade earlier...?" Naruto started but Sakura hit him in the head

"It's Tsunade-sama not granny-Tsunade, Naruto! You're so disrespectful!" Sakura yelled angrily

"Erm...yeah I wanted to meet the Hokage to see if I could start training and become a ninja!" Hikaru said happily

"Okay, Sakura why did you want me to come here?" Naruto asked rubbing the swelling bump on his head

"Right, this girl had a dream and me and you were in it, she saw conversation we had before. She doesn't know how it happened though and she didn't know what a bloodline trait is..." Sakura said

"I also saw my friend appear in my hallway with a jutsu type thing but then she also ran out of the kitchen at the same time and stood beside herself. But she couldn't see the jutsu appearance of herself...I was wondering...can I see the past? even if I wasn't there at the time?" Hikaru asked confused

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"...your friend knows jutsu's and probably used one to transport to your house one time, and then it replayed and you could see it but she couldn't because she doesn't have a bloodline trait you do...but where did you get a bloodline trait?" Sakura said

"I get it...we were in her "vision" before when she had that dream before, right?" Naruto said

"Yeah, I never heard of that bloodline trait before though...it may be a new one, we'll have to talk to the hokage about it" Sakura said

"...so I have a bloodline trait...EVEN MORE AWESOME FOR ME, I'M GOING TO BE A TOTALLY AWESOME NINJA NOW!" Hikaru shouted

"...she has a one track mind doesn't she?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it reminds me of someone I know...?" Sakura sighed

"Huh?" Naruto asked

(End Chapter, sorry about the large amount of talking at the end but it needed to be done)


	8. Teaching a Prodigy and not so Prodigy

"**Dear diary..."**

_By Rekaina_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you shouldn't expect these kinds of things from me!

_/month later/_

_/Akara POV/ _

_'Damn it Orochimaru! I swear, if this training didn't work so well, I'd have killed you long ago!' _I thought as I stumbled down the corridor and toward my room/cavern

"Hey, Orochimaru wanted to tell you you did extremely well in training and you might even be able to surpass Sasuke, which is quite the compliment" one of the nuke-nin said walking into my room as I looked for clean clothes,"One of our little team members came back injured today, when you're ready head to the main hall area and heal him"

"Ya, ya, Nori" I didn't like this guy, he was the torture artist and had my dad's name too, in fact, I hated him

"See ya, brat" He smirked

I walked right past him with my clean clothes in hand, I had gotten used to being called a brat, it didn't matter what he thought I could kick his ass any day!

After I had gotten changed into some more comfortable clothes and I went into the hall, I have to say he was more than just injured! I ran over and kneeled beside the man in his late 40's,who I guessed was a nuke-med-nin,currently helping him out, things didn't look to good

"Move, let me..." I said starting to force chakra to my hand

"Akara-sama, please, you might over use your chakra!" He said shocked

"It's okay, I can handle it...he seems to have punctured his lung, what happened?" I said starting to mend the wound

"A run in with an Akatsuki member..."

"Oh, I see, Sato got god damned lucky!" I said smirking

"You know Sato? I thought you didn't talk to anyone except Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-sama" He said surprised starting to help me with the mending

"No, your thinking of Sasuke, I had a better life than him and turned out more social able!" I laughed

"Oh...Sato is in a stable state, you can go rest you almost look like the risen dead!" He laughed

"Hey, I've never seen you, what do you do around here?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm just a healer, I was running away and they found me so I agreed to work for them" He said simply

"Okay, what's you name?" I said lifting Sato off the ground

"Kento, Jiro second son of Kento, Kiyoshi" Jiro said

"I know you know what my name is, seems I'm worth mentioning around here" I smiled dragging Sato to the recovery room, I knew him since he helped me train before

"I guess I'll see you around then, bye Akara-sama" Jiro said bowing

"Don't do that Jiro, see'ya" I said walking off to my room

As soon as I reached my room a pretty much passed out from all the work and training I had done, about an hour later I woke up and started to write in my diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I'll catch you up, Orochimaru had gotten one of the members to start training me._

_His name is Kyo and he's been making me learn jutsu's and train my body by running laps since I got here._

_Little does Orochimaru know that he is a far better teacher than he could ever wish to be, I'm strong enough to have an even battle with Sasuke! _

_He is good at teaching but a little to tough, he makes me train until I get it perfect then he makes me do it over and over again until I am just about to die of chakra loss and boredom. _

I yawned and leaned against the wall,

_Today I had learned Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique), t__he hand seals are: Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Tiger...yeah that's it...I learned this one fast, unfortunately that meant I had to learn two that day. _

_The other one was a fire Jutsu too but way more powerful, it was called Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)and the hand seals are: Tiger, Horse, Serpent, Dragon, Rat, Ox, and then Tiger._

_That's all I'll talk to you later when something else happens._

I put my diary back in my bag lied down and sighed: '_This life is kind of boring, I can learn fast but I have no motivation, god damn it, I sound like that Shikamaru guy! I wonder how they're doing anyway and if Konoha found out about the attack on me by Itachi-teme?' _

"Hey, Akara?" I heard someone say

"Eh?" I said leaning up eyes still closed

"Orochimaru would like to see you" A familiar voice said

"Jiro? Yeah, okay I'll be right there..." I yawned

"You look tired, to much training?" Jiro asked as I stood up

"Yeah I had to learn two more fire jutsu's, a girl can only learn so many a day, Kyo needs to learn that!" I pouted walking into the corridor

"Heh, well bye" Jiro smiled then walked off

"See'ya" I lazily saluted and walked to the main hall hands behind my head, "What does he want now, I'm to tired for this..."

I walked in and saw everyone sitting at a huge stone table with delicious looking food and drink covering it, I stood there silently as everyone turned in my direction and stared.

"What are all of you looking at and what's going on?" I said annoyed

"Ah, Akara-chan, we are having a feast in your honor, you are now part of our ranks!" Orochimaru said standing at the front of the table

Everyone started whispering things like "_She is kind of weak looking neh?" _or "_A girl? Has he gone even more insane?"_

"Do not underestimate her, she is a prodigy, she learned and perfected one or two jutsu's almost everyday!" Kyo said angrily

"...so, what if I did? What's the big deal?" I said confused

There was a long silence then someone started clapping then they were all politely clapping as Jiro came out of a side room and led me to the chair on Orochimaru's left

"I don't get why this is so big Orochimaru-sama..." I said looking around nervously

"Learning 37 jutsu'ssss in a month is serious feet for one to accomplish, be proud of yourself, tomorrow you have a mission" Orochimaru whispered grinning

"I-uh...thank-you" I said finally, "What is it?"

"Forget about that, for now, we feast" He said

"..." I stared, _'This whole feast thing seems out of place...they're making me think they are respectable people by celebrating my accomplishments, but they're a bunch of murderous liars just like Itachi-teme. Kyo improved my observation skills a little to much, I am noticing things I would prefer not to'_

_"Akara, please eat"_ Jiro whispered putting down a dish of food in front of me

_"Jiro, you aren't working of your own freewill are you, you're a slave"_ I whispered

"_No" _He said hesitantly still whispering

_"That wasn't a question" _I said finishing the conversation

"Akara..." I looked up and saw Sasuke sitting across from me he was on Orochimaru's right, of course

"Sasuke" I said surprised, "How is your training?"

"Fine, it seems yours was better though..." Sasuke said

"I guess..." I said embarrassed

"Hn..."

And with that I didn't talk any more the whole time but ate plenty in preparation for the mission, which I wasn't looking forward to in the least bit

_/Hikaru/_

_/Kurenai POV/_

_'This new girl is pulling along nicely, she isn't anything amazing but then again, I haven't truly tested her ability yet' _I thought to myself as I watched Hikaru train against Kiba and Akamaru.

_'At first she was at a complete loss though she got the general concept of the matters I was trying to teach her, it was like starting from the very beginning when I first got Hinata, Kiba and Shino. She wasn't a genius but she was determined and could actually do things first try when it was explained properly'_

I continued to watch and take note of things she may need to work on when she suddely did something I didn't expect, she started making a hand sign. It may not be wise for her to do since I haven't taught her in proper chakra control yet.

"Hikaru, don't..." Before I could finish there were about fifty Hikarus' in front of me all charging straight at Kiba

"...ga-duuuur?" Kiba said backing away in shock, "When did you learn how to...?"

"Heh, Hikaru Rendan!" She shouted in a mock naruto way, wait"mock...NARUTO"?

With that they attacked

"Hi - ka - ru Mo - tto!"

They shouted as she attacked Kiba full force. Once they all landed after the attack they disappeared leaving her grinning and Kiba on the ground rubbing his head in shock

"Hikaru! When did you learn that!" I shouted walking toward her

"Naruto taught me when I got out of the hospital, he said that if the Hokage didn't let me be a ninja he would at least make it so I knew one ninja attack and jutsu" She grinned up to me

"Well, this is a surprise, why didn't you tell me?" I said confused

"It would have ruined the surprise!" She said in a Naruto kind of way

"Your starting to pick up his habits to, watch yourself!" I said warningly, "Okay, you guys can go home if you want to, bye, I made plans"

"Okay, goodbye Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba smiled still on the ground from the attack

I left them to do as they please smiling, next time we are doing real training!

_/Hikaru POV/_

After gathering my stuff I grinned and walked toward my house, Naruto had let me live with him, as long as I cleaned it up, he paid rent and bills. As I walked home I noticed someone following me, I spun around and saw Hinata walking behind me, she noticed I saw her and she smiled and ran toward me

"Hikaru-chan...you did well today" She smiled happily, "You learned really fast for a person who only started a-a month ago!"

"Thanks Hinata! I thought I was doing pretty bad though..." I smiled at her

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow for training..." She said walking off

"Bye" I said waving

I then dug through my bag for a certain orange book (pervert book: Icha Icha Paradise)which I was just about to finish, I pulled it out and began reading it as I walked home. As I walked I bumped into someone and I closed the book and saw a man with silver hair looking down at me with a single eye

"My book...!" He said surprised looking at the book

"Yours? I found this book, how can it be yours...? Wait, your that guy who was after that Sasuke kid when I still lived with my parents!" I said shocked, "But how can you prove it's yours?"

He opened the book to the front paged and sure enough his name was printed neatly on it

"Can I at least finish it? Only three more pages, please?" I said sadly

"I can't let you read this though, you're only a kid and a minor at that..." Kakashi said

"Oh please, I already read the bad parts, I only have to read the conclusion of the book!" I said annoyed snatching the book away from his hands

"Please, give me back my book..." Kakashi said sadly

"Okay..." I grinned, "But wait for me to finish it!"

"Oh...come on!" He said starting to get angry

"Eep...tomorrow, come to the training grounds, I'll give it back then..." I said scared

"Good, good!" He said walking off

I sighed then started petting the book

"I shall miss you so..."

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind me

I spun around and hid the book

"Hi, I'm going, BYE!" I shouted speeding away from the boy as fast as possible

"So troublesome..." The boy said shrugging and walking away

"God, he sounded like Akara!" I said running around a corner, "But he's a boy, and cuter...-.-' ehehe..."

(FIN! See' ya! PLEASE R+R, sorry but this is the only story I'm actually working on, the rest I don't really know if I'll update...)


	9. Illusions

**"Dear Diary..." **

_By: Rekaina-chan_

disclaimer: I'm not putting these in here anymore, you should all know by now that nobody in fan fiction owns Naruto

* * *

_/Akara POV/_

_'I hate this place, and this god damn mission...!' _I thought as I trudged through the mud along the path, my mission was to find a missing member of the organization who had been sent to find a forbidden scroll and if I find him dead or unable to complete the mission I had to do it myself! Of course, if it wasn't bad enough, I was with that bastard Nori!

"Pick up the pace will ya brat!" Nori yelled

"Ya, ya, what if I don't wanna'?" I challenged, "Not like you can beat me, besides I'll run when our path is not paved with mud"

"You are so...rahg!" He said turning around

"Meh, your annoying..." I said walking faster to catch up, "So, where is this guy supposed to be anyways?"

"Up ahead..." He sighed

"Good, I hope he's alive or we'll have to get the scroll..." I said putting my arms behind my head and looking at the forest surrounding the pathway, "Where are we anyways?"

"A forest outside of the sound village, we're in the Fire country" He said looking around

"...We happen to be by Konoha?" I said mildly interested

"Yeah, but Konoha isn't doing so well, ninja's are in high demand there and a lot have been lost in wars, caused mostly by us!" Nori grinned

"Us? I believe you mean the organization I didn't do any of it!" I said abruptly

"Like it or not, your one of us and have and are going to have some sort of fraternization with us" He smirked

"Whatever, lets just find..." I stopped and gaped, in front of me was the one we had searched three weeks for, he was dead...disemboweled and decomposing

"Ugh..." I shivered and twitched ready to barf

"Nice, whoever killed him either ran or got killed themselves and left the body to us, awesome!" Nori grinned, "Brat, do you know how to dispose of bodies?"

"Yeah, we went over it in lessons, I had to dispose of a deer...this is sick..." I said rubbing my arm imagining what it would be like to be disemboweled

"Meh, I've seen worse, come on and help me out here" He said walking to the body and taking all items of value from him, though it is more like it since you couldn't make head or tails of it

_/week later/_

It was about a week later and Orochimaru was pleased with the job well done, we gave him the scroll and explained everything then Nori and I headed to our rooms and hopefully our separate ways forever. As I sat on my futon fiddling with a copy of the scroll in which I was supposed to learn all its contents, I sighed then pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been another month, neh? Sorry._

_I was sent on a mission to retrieve a member and if he was dead complete his mission by getting the scroll, he was dead so we first had to dispose of him then find the scroll._

_The whole process I'd rather forget but we had to cut the body into different pieces, I then had to burn it with Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) and then bury it 5 feet away. _

_I smelled like rotting fruit for an hour and then decided to wash my hands and face repeatedly after, it was the nastiest thing I ever had to partake in and witness. _

_After we finished we looked over a map where the location of the scroll was marked, in Konoha, this was an inside job so I was sent in pretend to be a merchant, they allowed me since I seemed no threat. _

_I entered after they tested me a bit and sold a few things at the market that we got off the body then I headed to the hokage's office to sell items to her and steal the scroll too. _

_"So, your a merchant, aye?" The hokage asked, "You sell top quality sake?" _

_"Yes Hokage-sama, and I saved the very best for you and I would be insulted if you refused it, please take it as a gift!" I smiled eyeing the scroll which was conveniently placed in front of me on the desk_

_"Okay, I can't refuse gifts now can I? That is just disrespectful, excuse me a moment..." She stood and walked to a side office to get a drink cup for the sake, she would have offered me one to but I was underage_

_While she was gone I took out a replica of the scroll and switched them, I hid the real one in my bag and disguised it as a recipe chart by putting a label on it. _

_As I finished she walked back in and smiled happily at the liter of sake before her _

_"Hokage-sama, I must leave, perhaps I will see you another time" I said standing with my bag_

_The hokage poured the sake but before she drank I noticed she tested it with some sort of herb before drinking, I suppose a strange merchant offering you sake for free is kind of suspicious, and so I should be. _

_I walked out happily down the street and sold more sake to make myself less suspicious then left quickly in case they found out about the switch and guessed I stole the scroll. _

_As I left I noticed a person following me so I quickened my pace until I was running toward the gate, I spun around and saw about seven people behind me I told the gate guards I was in a hurry home so they let me go and I ran through the trees quickly toward our encampment. _

_Nori saw me running and he grabbed our supplies as I neared then immediately started running with me when I reached him. _

_He started making hand signs then bit his thumb and slammed it in the ground, a huge bird appeared and we jumped on and flew_ _away. _

_Weird thing though, when I looked down I swore it was team 10 and 8 chasing me but there were seven people, who was the seventh person._

_Heh, long entry, see' ya later!_

I stared at the diary for awhile then sighed, I had way to much spare time. I then laid down and closed my eyes and began to drift off when I sensed someone walk into the room. I jumped up and took out one of my kunai in a block and saw Jiro standing there smiling.

"Jiro? Hi, what's wrong?" I asked lowering my guard

"Nothing, I wanted to talk since your my only friend around here..." Jiro said wandering off

"Oh, okay" I smiled, "My mission went well and I'm supposed to learn these forbidden jutsu's, kind of stupid since I'm pretty sure they are forbidden for a reason"

"I bet they are, speaking of jutsu's, I want to teach you a healing technique I perfected a week ago" Jiro said, "Watch, you make these signs: Tiger, bird, rat, snake and dog, then you aim your hand at the person you want to heal, it can heal people that are10 feet away from you, it would be useful in battle"

"Where did you learn that?" I said surprised

"It was a secret passed down in my family but I won't be passing it down to my children, I have none,and my brother isn't a healer, he is a blacksmith" Jiro said sadly, "It will be especially useful in the work you do here..."

"Jiro, I'm not staying here, these people, if I can even call them that, are crazy. I'm running away and I want you to come with me"

"A old fart like me will slow you down, trust me" Jiro said laughing a little, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, aren't you surprised I want to leave?" I asked

"It's not the first time someone proclaimed it..." Jiro said slowly, "about 6 people did the same, they were all either caught and brought back for experiments or killed on the spot"

"That's bad...but I'm a sneaky bastard...though most ninja are I'm just a really sneaky bastard..." I smiled, "Meet here in my room tomorrow, agreed?"

"Yes, mam'" He said saluting

"Drop the soldier act old man!" I said annoyed

Jiro chuckled as he walked out of the room, I then lay on my futon and fell asleep ready for tomorrow.

_/next morning/_

I woke up to someone shaking me slightly, I was expecting it to be Jiro wanting to confirm the time we met but instead I saw Kyo

"Wake up little lady, time to learn those forbidden techniques!" Kyo shouted, as always

"But they're "FORBIDDEN", are you sure I should learn them?" I asked

"I suppose but they were only banned because people are afraid of the power, as long as you don't over use it it's fine!" Kyo falsely reassured me

"I'm still tired though!" I whined

"Stop your whining, you're part of this team and should act proudly!" Kyo said angrily

"Ya, ya, I get it..." I sighed, "But Jiro was going to teach me a healing technique..."

"Jiro? That old man slave...I mean volunteer..." Kyo said quickly

"I know he is a slave already, I have good observation skills, you old fool!" I said tugging his short beard angrily then laying back down, "Besides, I can learn them on my own anytime..."

"Very well then, but learn them soon or Orochimaru will be cross with you..." Kyo warned

"Ya, ya...I get it" I sighed as he walked out of the room, "Ugh, with all these annoyances how can I plan this out..."

_'The only escape route possible is the main entrance so we obviously have to go through there, at that point I break past the guards while Jiro runs ahead and opens the doors. Then I catch up and we run, if we are followed I cast a jutsu to hide our position, (Perhaps Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique, though having a pervertedd creator it is actually quite useful) from then on we head to Konoha and we figure out the rest as we go...that should work, most people here are idiots...but Sasuke...' _I thought as I waited to see if Jiro showed up, if he didn't show I would wait the next day too

I then looked at the scroll which lay beside my bed, I picked it up and inspected it curiously, they gave me the original I could tell because the disguise I put on it earlier was still in place. I opened it and read quickly through the different jutsu's one caught my interest it was called: Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujûichi Shiki (Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred Sixty-One Style)

She became interested and started to read about it

Type: Probably S-rank, _probably:_ Hidden, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Users: Hyuuga clan (She groaned: "Hekkei genkai jutsu, great, I have to be able to see chakra...)

The Hyûuga clans most powerful jutsu making it forbidden for normal Hyûuga clan members to be taught, this technique would strike each of the special 361 Tenketsu (chakra holes) directed at a single, humanoid opponent, instantly killing the opponent with the final blow. To perform this attack, the user has to concentrate all of their chakra into the two palms of their hands to make sure every strike hits every Tenketsu precisely, thus immobilizing the opponent with every hit. The attacks in this technique are executed with speed that could match the Initial Lotus's.

"That would be so cool if I could actually use it..." I said disappointed

"Akara?" I heard somebody say, this time I knew it was Jiro

"Jiro? Ya, what is it?" I asked sitting up

"When will we be leaving?" He asked in a whisper

"Midnight..." I said, "You open the gate, I hold off the guards"

"Okay, we meet here right?" He asked as he slowly backed out of the room

I nodded then fell asleep, I needed all the rest I could get

_/midnight/_

I opened my eyes and saw Jiro standing above me, I blinked once then remembered, I only wished I had more time...

"Ready?" Jiro whispered

"Yes..." I nodded, standing up and grabbing my bag we both crept out of my room and towards the main hall were the gates were

"Are you sure this will work?" Jiro asked looking at the two guards

"Yes, I'll go first you run past me after and open the gates..." I whispered moving forward then running at them

"Akara-sama! What are you doing!" One of them shouted, I noticed the other was Nori, woo-hoo...

"Kya!" I shouted kicking Nori across the face

"Your trying to escape?" Nori yelled grabbing my other leg and flipping me around, I lost my balance and fell on my face, "Heh, some "prodigy"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I shouted making a copy of myself to fight the other guard who was planning to hit me in my vulnerable state

Fifteen minutes later,I was just about beat but I had a trick up my sleeve, both of us were tired the other guard was unconscious, possibly dead but Nori kept on going.

He ran at me while throwing kunai and shruiken at me by the dozen, I smirked

"64 STRIKES!" I shouted forcing as much chakra to my hands as I could, it hurt to use so much but I bared it, I was forcing so much I couldn't see my hands at all

"A Hyuuga?" He shouted stopping and backing up

"Nope...an opening!" I smirked as my clone appeared behind him and slit the back of his neck, "To easy, Jiro, ready?"

"Hurry!" He screamed as he ran out ahead of me

I ran as fast as I could toward the gates, as I ran I heard angry shouts

"Damn it!" I yelled running even faster then I noticed, that every step I took, my surroundings changed until I was surrounded by white

"What's going on!" A voice screamed distantly

"The illusion is breaking Orochimaru-sama!" I heard another say, they seemed more focused then the other one

"It's normal it means that in the illusion she tried to escape from us and succeeded" I heard Orochimaru say, all the voices were clear now...wait I was in an illusion? For how long!

"She tried to escape?" I heard Sasuke say

"I told you, she wanted to get away from here, from you, you should have listened to me instead of learning the hard way Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said to him, that wasn't true, I tried to speak but nothing came out

"She is coming to, what should we do?" A unknown voice said

"Leave her in the forest to die, send Nori to do it, I'm sure he'll torture her before leaving" Orochimaru smirked

I tried to speak again

"How...long...was" I cringed at the pain in my throat from talking,"...I in...illusion?"

"Ah, your awake, you were under the illusion once you fell asleep after I met you" I heard Orochimaru laugh, "We let you do as you wanted but when we "trained" you we sent you to a room and knocked you unconscious putting illusions in your head"

"The jutsu's you taught me...were...real though" I croaked out

"True, but you did no physical training, you don't know how to control chakra and the jutsu's aren't perfected, the feast was in your head as well" Orochimaru said

I coughed, "So...all... mental training I...remember. Not physical..."

"Precisely, now, bring her to the forest and get Nori" Orochimaru

"I thought...he was named Nori to mock my dead father in...my head..." I muttered, "Sasuke...? I wasn't running away from you..."

Sasuke didn't reply, I opened my eyes slightly and say a blur of colors, I tried to find a Sasuke looking shape until I saw him leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke...?" I whispered at the form, it looked like he looked up but he immediately turned away after, I sighed and lay my head back down. There was nothing I could do now.

(Fin chapter, plz R+R!)


	10. Konoha

**"Dear Diary..." **

_By:__ Rekaina-chan_

A/N: (An actual reminder I wrote to myself) Remember to search "Shikamaru" On you tube and that you are an obsessed freak, and to watch Naruto on Friday. Remember to find an alternate dimension portal to get to their world, although the probability of it existing is so impossible and small you will cry…that is all.

PS: Shikamaru might be related to you…if he was real…:cries:smile: J/K!

Sorry it took me so long to update, I got lazy and didn't feel like writing

* * *

_/Hikaru's POV/ _

I sighed: _'Yesterday I had to bring back the book; sure I finished it and started giggling for about an hour but I can't get the next book because I'm underage...'_

"Hikaru?" I heard Naruto say as he shook me, I slept on the couch

"Yeah?" I asked turning over, "What is it?"

"Last night you seemed to have a bad dream, I was just checking..." Naruto said smiling

"Oh, well it's not a big deal," I lied, it was a big deal, "So, you still trying to get Sasuke back?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to anymore, that last mission of mine failed, and it was my** last** mission, Granny Tsunade said so..." Naruto said disappointed

"Don't worry; you tried your best..." I sighed

"Okay, hey, don't tell anyone but..." He looked around nervously, "Jiraya is taking me away to do training!"

"Far...away..." I said confused, "For how long?"

"Until I'm real strong!" He said grinning

"Who's going to pay rent?" I asked

"You, just do missions, you'll be fine" He smiled

"But...you..." I sighed, "Alright man..."

"Heh, don't tell anyone, okay?" He asked starting to leave

"Sure..." I answered smiling and as soon as he left I slumped down into the couch, "I don't want to pay the rent and bills though...I haven't even cleared up if I am allowed to do missions or become a ninja..."

_/Akara/_

_"You are such a fool..." _He said pulling the kunai out of her left shoulder, by then, she had run out of feeling in her whole body

She shuttered and looked up at Nori

_"You..." _She cringed

_"What? Jerk, bastard? There is nothing you can say, now I'm going to leave you here for the animals...I hope they eat you whole with out tearing, that way you can feel every time they sink their teeth into you" _Nori breathed into her ear, then left her

She had been tied to a tree with a spike covered rope that bit into her stomach, arms and legs. After Nori did that, he began sticking needles along her arms and legs, after; he took each out slowly then put them back in and out once more. Then he sunk kunai through both her shoulders and into the tree, to make her sit up right, as he dragged burning metal along her skin. He had then removed the kunai and stuck them back in and out again and again so she would slowly loose blood, and then watched the blood trickle from her open wounds with a sick look of pleasure on his face, now she was going to be eaten alive.

As she slowly lost consciousness from blood loss she saw two wolves approaching with a blood lust in their eyes.

_'No...' _

She fell unconscious but she swore she saw two blurs of white and black jump in front of her...

_/day later/_

Akara awoke in a small cave, she didn't believe her eyes but there were two wolves, one black, one white, lying on either side of her, sure it wasn't unheard of for wolves to take care of abandoned humans but how? She should be dead from all the blood she lost...

She slowly started to rise when she heard one of the wolves growled, she stared at it then looked down at herself, she was still in her previous clothes but her wounds seemed clean, though un-bandaged and gruesome looking they were still clean and un-infected.

She relaxed, closed her eyes a snuggled her way into the fur of the white wolf.

Another hour past by, one of the wolves ears perked up slightly. Both wolves stood awakening the girl they had taken in, one grabbed her by her coat collar and started to pull on it.

"Ow...what?" She said getting into a crawling position since that was all she could manage.

Both wolves walked to the cave entrance and she crawled after them slowly, they eventually got annoyed with her slow pace and the black wolf went behind her and pushed her to the entrance.

She winced at the light she saw, and then leaned against the tree the wolves had moved her towards; the suns last rays went behind the trees many branches. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes not even beginning to think about why they made her move.

As she slept the wolves dragged out her bag and placed it in her lap then one of them returned to the cave while the other stood on lookout. The black wolf spotted a figure running towards them and he seemed to smirk at their luck. As the figure closed in the wolf sniffed the air and, seemingly satisfied, went into the shadows of the cave and peered out in complete silence awaiting the person's arrival.

10 minutes later a person came down from a tree landing beside Akara, they stared at her for a few moments then looked around. The person seemed to find nothing out of place and picked her up and put her over their shoulder. The person looked down and saw her bag; they picked it up and held it by the top loop then walked quietly towards the cave. The wolves growled and slowly appeared at the mouth of the cave.

They stared at the boy that dared to disturb them. They then watched as he motioned to her then he pointed to where the sun once had been over the horizon, the wolves seemed to understand and they stepped aside to allow him to enter. He did so and sat down inside exhausted after placing the girl against the wall beside him, her features were obscured by her brown hair when he glanced at her.

After a while when both had fallen asleep the wolves approached them and one went up behind the girl and squirmed it's way behind her back so it's fur would be like a pillow to her, the other did the same for the boy.

_/Konoha Hikaru's POV/ _

After I had been thoroughly tested I had been aloud to become a ninja, I trained endlessly ever since I had been here even before I knew all the details about Konoha, and I had been aloud to go on a mission. It was long but simple, it was mainly a final trial of endurance, Naruto and I had to travel to a nearby village to deliver a message, simple enough. I didn't know until we had begun that it would take us a week to get there and back. It was the first day and we had stopped to set up camp, it was my watch first, I sat in a tree looking out and Naruto was asleep below me.

I looked around for a few minutes then I turned my attention to the sky, I had never seen anything like it, the stars were bright and they were so clear. The tree tops formed a frame around the sky, and the moon shone above me spreading light through the small clearing where we had our camp. I sighed.

'_It had been a full moon the night IT happened...I don't believe that I actually blamed her for it...it wasn't her fault, or was it? I don't know what's right, was it her fault because she didn't tell me or was it not her fault because if she did tell me both of our families would die...' _I thought leaning back against the tree

_/morning, boys POV/_

I slowly awoke and found that I was leaning against something soft; I turned and saw the black wolf had crawled behind me to provide me with some sort of comfort while I slept; I turned to the girl and saw the other had done so as well. I sat up and reached into my pocket in search of some solider pills as a replacement for missing breakfast and yesterday's dinner.

Once I had swollen them I crept up to the girl and picked her up and put her over my shoulder, the wolves woke as well and watched as I left. When I walked outside I realized it was early morning, 5:30 judging by the sky.

It had taken me two days to return to Konoha, which is, if I return by today. I had to leave a day later then my teammates from our mission because I had to finish one more job for that farmer.

I jumped into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch at a quick pace, but not to quick so I would drop the girl.

_/afternoon/ _

Luckily the cave had been near Konoha, as soon as I cleared the gates I left the girl in the hands of two jounin, then left to give my report to the hokage.

_/Third person/_

Akara had been taken to a hospital by the two jounin. The room had no windows and a single chair, her clothes, now cleaned and fixed (When Nori tortured her he had ripped up some of her clothes really bad), and were now folded and laid on a chair. Currently she was wearing hospital pajamas.

Sakura then entered the room, she sighed.

"Another girl I have to take care of, this reminds me of Hikaru..." Sakura said picking up the clipboard at the end of the bed and beginning to read, she choked on the water she was drinking, "She has how many injuries!"

The clipboard said as follows:

* * *

Name: Unknown

Age: Early teens

Condition: multiple bruises, broken arms, stabs through shoulders, burns, and wounds still in early stages of healing around stomach and on arms. Is yet to wake up

* * *

"What happened to her...?" Sakura said putting the clipboard back and setting the water on the table

Suddenly she shot up into a sitting position on her bed

"Holy..." Sakura said jumping backwards

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed, eyes tightly closed

"Uh..." Sakura said backing up

Akara opened her eyes quickly and looked around

"Wha…Sa…" She looked scared for a moment, "Why…I…"

Sakura stood; back against the wall, eyes wide. The girl stiffened then slowly looked up at her with a blank expression, her face, though blank, was frightening.

"What…?" She said sliding out of her bed and toward Sakura, her entire body was shaking more rapidly for every step she took, the entire time she kept the blank look

Once her face was about and inch from Sakura's she focused her eyes directly on hers, and collapsed with a pained expression. Sakura stood against the wall for what seemed like an eternity, and then she gripped the girls' shoulders and laid her on the bed.

She breathed heavily then sat down in her chair to go over what had just happened.

A minute later, a nurse walked in hurriedly, "Someone reported someone screaming, what happened Sakura-sama?"

"She woke up screaming then got up and collapsed…" Sakura said regaining her composure

"I see…is this normal?"

"It depends on what happened, for all we know it could just be the effects of a fever…I was about to check to see if I could find any symptoms, when she woke up…" Sakura said keeping an eye on the girl

"I see…would you like help conducting tests?" The black haired nurse asked

"No, I should be fine…but keep an ear open, we don't know if she might be from a enemy village as a spy or worse…" Sakura said standing and starting to look the girl over

"Very well…" The nurse left

_/Hikaru/ _

We were moving unbearably slow thanks to me…if we neglected sleeping we might just make it there and back in time…

"Even with your training…" Naruto sighed as they had to stop again so she could catch her breathe

"I…haven't exactly been…training to be a ninja all…my…damn life like you" She gasped out

"Heh…" Naruto grinned

"Don't laugh…" She said annoyed

Naruto crouched down in front of her, his back turned, "Hop on or we'll never make it…"

"…A piggy…back?" She said blinking, "No way, I am not going to do something as degrading as…WEEEEEE"

She hopped on his back and pointed off into the distance, "Giddy up!"

Naruto looked quite perturbed as he ran through the trees, desperately wishing he hadn't offered to give her a piggy back

(FIN…

PS: I need to inform all who know who Madison/ Fuebi is that her grandma died on August 20th, 2006. We both found out after we came back from the Anime Evolution Convention, so please don't go and send her e-mails concerning how much you are peeved that she hasn't updated in awhile, also, she has a chapter on the way…I wrote this by my own means, she had nothing to do with it and will probably get mad at me for telling you all…c'ya)


	11. Let Freedom Ring

**"Dear Diary..." **

_By: Rekaina-chan_

_I finally decided to update…neh…sorry I update slow, if I actual put effort into this, I would already be nearing the end of this fic… _

**/Hikaru's POV/**

We had continued on our way to our destination, in truth it was extremely boring.

"Naruto, are most missions so…blah?" I asked

"At first yeah, you get used to it though then after awhile they set you up with the missions. It gets a lot more exciting then!" He grinned

"To bad…" I sighed, "Hey, why are you leaving to do special training with 'Ero Sennin'?"

"Well…I'll tell you about it later…" He said continuing to run, "I have to concentrate…"

"…"

**/Third person Konoha/**

She woke up once again, this time she was alone in the hospital room, she sighed.

She began humming nervously as she stood to get her clothes that were sitting on a chair but as soon as she stood her knees collapsed and she fell to the ground. Her body was in pain and she felt her eyes begin to water, but she fought the urge to release her tears.

She maneuvered her body around towards the bed, luckily she hadn't fallen far from it so she was able to lift her arms up onto the bed, and she stopped to rest before she tried anything else.

Once she was ready she began pulling herself onto the bed, it was degrading for her, the fact it took this much energy to get up on to a bed, but she was able to get back onto the bed, her body was throbbing but she would survive, hopefully, she didn't know her condition exactly…

As she settled herself again, she sat up, realizing that she couldn't get changed without putting in massive effort even if she had her clothes. She lay back down and rested for the time being.

She then turned her head and noticed her bag hanging off a post attached to the bed, she had some clothes in there but she knew she couldn't get changed, she grabbed the bag anyway and looked inside, and she saw the diary but decided against it. Then, she removed a book, _The Da Vinci Code_.

She began reading out of boredom, it was little effort to flip a page and hold it, and so she had no problem.

As she read she laughed and muttered something about Da Vinci actually being a '_Flamboyant homosexual…'_

Little did she know that she was being looked over by the "watchful eye" of Kakashi

**/later/ **

She was bored now, as intoxicating as the book was, it got predictable if you read it long enough and it became stupid to continue, so she searched through her bag for more interesting things to do.

Inside her bag there were a few things for her to do since it was originally supposed to be for when she ran away, she had thought that, while packing the bag, if she was going to be searching for him she might as well have stuff to do.

She pulled out a headset, MP3 player, cookies (cookies…mmm) a drawing pad, pencil, eraser, a portable radio and multiple other items you would find in a runaways pack.

She laughed slightly

"I guess I did kinda runaway from home, now that I think about it, twice actually…" She said to herself, "Might as well listen to music…"

She plugged the headphones in and turned the MP3 player on; she waited for it to load...

"Fuck you, load!"

It did so, almost like it was on a queue, she grinned.

"Enter sandman? No…Teenage dirt bag? Maybe…Through glass…whatever, random it is"

Oddly enough the song "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin started to play; she grinned and began squealing happily, then stopped and coughed as if the cough could erase her action before hand

"I mean…I love this song…" She said turning away from the MP3 player

She took her drawing back and looked around quietly, and then she flipped through the pages in a way that only she could view them.

She started drawing with the drawing pad's page completely viewable if someone was standing near by…:coughkakashicough:

She drew a general face shape then clothes silently, it was obvious it was a girl either that or a guy with moobs (man + boobs moobs!), when she moved on to the face she drew the eyes and got an annoyed look on her face the erased she did the over and over again until she erased it several times then let out an annoyed groan

"Fucking face, fuck you, I hope you fucking die several times then go to hell and never return, reincarnated or not!" She shouted slamming the pad closed, her left eye twitching, "Fuck, my eye is twitching…stop it"

She sighed and opened the pad again to look at her previous drawings in the same way she viewed them earlier, she silently opened the book at a page grinning broadly

"My best picture, ever!"

On the page was a picture of a bird sitting on a branch and in the background was a field with the sun rising, hanging off the branch was a wind chime. (I drew that picture, is my favorite but it's not my best…weird, neh?)

She sighed, "I swear my hand at drawing shifts from good to bad, and sometimes I can draw, sometimes I can't!"

She sat there awhile looking through her pad randomly the she put it back in her bag and curled herself under the covers still listening to music.

"Fuck you, next song; you too…fine…wait…this one…" She muttered to herself

…What? Right sorry…:ahem: on with the story…

She shut her eyes but was tapping her finger against her side to the music, her finger stopped suddenly and she opened her eyes

"I have this weird feeling that I'm being watched…I always have that feeling…neh…" She said closing her eyes again

Soon after she said this, Kakashi left the room via jutsu

"So Kakashi, what do you know about her?" Tsunade said when Kakashi appearing in front of Tsunade outside the room, in the hallway

"Well, she seems weird…" Kakashi pondered, "She talks to herself and to in-animate objects. She enjoys books and drawing but is very precautious when she is looking through her drawings. She also had been talking to herself about the fact that she had been planning on running away from home except, I'm pretty sure, something stopped her from doing so but she also said that she supposed she did runaway, twice in fact…"

Tsunade gave him the "are-you-insane" look

"I'm just passing on what I saw…oh and she likes music…" Kakashi shrugged

"Very well" She said shrugging and taking a sip from her sake drink

Suddenly the door opened, slowly actually.

"I'm hungry…" She muttered

"You aren't even supposed to be able to walk, and you just got up and opened the door that was supposed to be locked!" Sakura said, who had just been coming to check on her

"…"Akara's stomach rumbled angrily, "Food, I haven't eaten in a week or something!"

"…you survived with out food for that long…"

"I had cookies…" She said motioning to the now empty bag on her bed

She then slumped on to the ground shaking

"Gah! I still can't walk for long!" She moaned falling onto her back

Kakashi sighed and picked her up, she was surprisingly heavy considering she hadn't eaten in a long time and was currently anorexic skinny

"Get me food now, woman!" Akara said annoyed at Sakura

"Excuse me, you wanna say that again" Inner Sakura shouted in Sakura's head, she decided against that blunt response and decided to be a nicer, "…okay, I guess it's normal to act like that when you're hungry and annoyed…"

"I would have said that anyways!" She shouted as Sakura left

Sakura clenched her fist and resisted the urge to use a chakra filled punch on that girl

Akara grinned as whipped on her head phones and ignored the hokage and Kakashi

"Wait a moment," Kakashi said grinning and pulling off her headphones, "It's you…"

"What? What do you…?" Her eyes widened, "Right, during winter you had come and…damn it"

"Hokage don't worry, she is the one who had been meeting with Sasuke" Kakashi said

"Hokage?" She said

"Great, another person we have to explain things to…" Tsunade said annoyed

"No, no. I mean Hokage? I thought you were a guy!" Akara said bluntly

"Excuse me! How dare you think I'm a…"

"Gah! I mean you can't be the third, he was a guy and you're a girl!" Akara said stressing out

"Oh…yes, he unfortunately was KIA…" Tsunade said turning away

"I see, I suppose Sasuke didn't feel like mentioning that to me…then again, that was probably around the time me and he had that fight…so he couldn't tell me…" Akara pondered, "I find the whole thing with him coming to tell me all that stuff funny, I was always the one that helped everyone, if Miki had a problem, she phoned me and gave me her sob story…Miki…right, I wonder how she's holding up…"

She looked up at the two confused people before her, "Right…sorry!"

"Well, it's obvious you had had connections with Sasuke…" Tsunade said beginning to think, "Very well, I shall be seeing you once you recover, until then, please rest"

Kakashi stood there for awhile as the Hokage left then turned to Akara, "So what exactly was this "fight" that you had with Sasuke?" He asked nonchalantly

"Uh…I got mad at him for even mentioning nuke-nins…" Akara said pulling on her headphones, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to listen to music while I await the wench to bring me my food…"

Kakashi blinked then sighed, walking out of the room and pulling out his book

As soon as he had left Sakura entered looking rather peeved with a tray of food

"It's hospital food, but food is food!" Akara grinned, "Thanks a lot you ugly hag!"

"That's it!" Sakura shouted slamming the tray on the side table with so much force and anger in dug itself 2 inches into the tile floor

"…right, I didn't know you could do that, I suppose you went into that kind of training after Sakura no beta (Beta slut)

"ARG! I've had it up to here with you!" Sakura shouted aiming a punch at her

"Nurse, nurse, Sakura is trying to kill me, someone help!" She said over dramatically

"What!" Sakura said stopping herself, "No, don't do that, what's wrong with you!"

"…I'm bored," She whispered, "And you're easy to break thanks to dear old Naruto no baka"

"Naruto…how do you…?" Sakura started as a nurse came running in

"What's wrong?" She shouted looking around in a ready stance

"No, nothing at all, it's just Sakura-_sama_ here just thought she saw a mouse and it frightened her!" Akara said grinning at Sakura

Sakura made a nervous face, "yea-ah…that's it, ehehe"

"Very well…" The nurse said confused, and then she left

"What is wrong with you" Sakura said through gritted teeth

"I'm bored…and really hungry, give me the food!" She said directing her attention to the tray

"Ugh…"

**/Naruto/**

…he told her he needed to concentrate so they're just jumping branch to branch repetitively…wow…(I know I'm acting weird I have a reason, I'm being serious, this isn't meant as a joke. There is a serious issue going on and I'm being weird to get my mind off it…)

**/2 days later/**

Akara sighed as she stretched, wincing slightly.

They had finally allowed her to leave the hospital, her wounds had heeled enough, and the jutsu's were unbelievably helpful with mending bones.

"Ha, this is great…I haven't seen the sun in a long time, there was no window in that hospital room…hehe" She grinned, "I wonder where Sakura-_sama_ lives? Neh, I have better things to do then torture her, I wonder how all the "weaklings and interferences" are" She said referring to the rookie nine and team Gai that had grown a infamous subject of Sasuke's

She sighed once again, so her dear old friend Hikaru was here as well, as soon as they saw each other they would be at each others throats.

Because of that she had requested that they do not inform her that she was also in the village ad was surprised to find that Hikaru was in the middle of a week long mission, none the less, it was promised that she would not find out about it.

She took out the small bag of money and got a sad face…

"Fuck you…" he muttered to the meager money the hokage had supplied her with so that she could find a place to live, "Like this will get me a hotel or be enough for me to buy a house, or even rent a house…I suppose it's like a test or something…"

She walked around with her hands in her pockets, the pockets in which were attached to her stitched up clothing

'_I suppose it's not to meager but it's not enough for shelter…but plenty for clothes!' _She grinned, those were the intention of the money, probably wasn't but she never told the Hokage that she had about a thousand dollars in her bag, she had been saving up all her money from her allowance and had a job for awhile

"Shopping spree, easy choice" She said happily, "When did I like shopping sprees? Neh…"

She pulled her MP3 player out again and put it on random

**/later…much later/**

She sat on a bench exhausted, "Sheesh, and I wondered how those rich lazy ass girly girls kept so fit…"

A person sat on the bench near by, keeping a watchful eye on her

'_What a stupid mission, but I suppose the girl needs to be kept on careful watch, she does know all that a Konoha ninja does…the traitor was an idiot, telling all that to an outsider"_

She looked up suddenly directly at Neji shocked, _'It's that guy…what's he doing…hard to tell if he's looking over here with his Byaku-thingy_'

He stood up and walked off in the other direction

"Huh…" She said standing and grabbing her bag, a big bag at that.

She stopped in the middle of the crowded street and held the bag out to her left and her arm dropped down as if she were a scale of some sort

"Hmm…I need to even it out…more shopping I suppose…" She said shrugging, and then she grinned and continued walking

She stopped in front of a underwear store and began pondering

'_Better get more bras, or else I'll be washing this one and be bra-less while I wait…'_

She entered quietly and began looking around

Mean while Neji stood outside the store, annoyed

'_Typical girl…' _He thought walking in silently

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" A girl said smiling

"I'm buying…a gift for my…" He said mentally smacking himself, he should have thought of a plan before entering, "…friend?"

"Girlfriend, guy, girl?" She asked interested in the fact that a Hyuuga might have a girlfriend, "…boyfriend?"

He glared at her, "A boy, it's a joke present"

"…" She stared at him, _'I thought he was non-sociable and yet he is getting a joke present for a friend' _

"…what is it?" He asked coldly

"Nothing, would you like help?" She asked quickly

"No, I'm fine by myself"He said

"Okay" She said happily again

He walked off into the rest of the store and was horrified to find she was looking in the bra section

"God forbid…" He said annoyed

"Hmm?" Akara turned around, "Hi, Neji…right"

"Hmm…" He said walking off

'_It can't be a coincidence that he is here to, I mean, he did walk off in the other direction when I was on the street a minute ago…'_

"Neji…are you following me?" She asked annoyed

"I'm buying my friend a joke present…" He said sticking to his story as he walked along a shelf

"…okay then" She said sitting on the ground and against the wall tired, "So…"

She smiled slyly and laughed a little. She pulled something out of her bag and a bra off the shelf then threw the bra at him shouting, "Think fast!"

Neji grabbed it out of reflex then turned to her to yell, before he could do so she pulled a camera, which she bought earlier, and shot a picture

Neji gave her a wide eyed annoyed look

"What did you just do?" He said throwing the bra on the floor

"Black mail…?" She said picking a bra inspecting its size then handing it to him, "Try it on…"

He looked at her wide eyed, "What!"

"Do it or I show everyone, and don't touch me or I'll report harassment and the proof would be destroyed that I tried to blackmail you if you try to get it! I want you to try it on cause it's about my friends' size and you have the same rib size, you don't have boobs…I think, but the width of the ribs is the same, so I need you to try it on!" She grinned

"I already hate you…" He said coldly going into the change room

"Put it on under your jacket!" She shouted

"I hate you!" He shouted back from the change room

Once he was changed he walked out and stood annoyed, she shot a picture

"What the hell!" He said angrily

"Hehe, more blackmail, just to keep it on your mind so you don't bug me!" She grinned, "Just kidding, there's no film, I just bought this camera! C'ya!" She said running out

Neji took the bra off, still under his shirt, then threw it on the floor and ran after her (Wow, how come he was able to take the bra off so quick? -.-')

Neji ran after her angrily but found she was walking down the street; he walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder

"What? I bet you want that camera, right? I told you, there is no film…" She said

"Let me see it" He demanded

"Okay…" She gave the camera to him and he used his byakugan to see if there was film, low and behold, there wasn't

"Can I have it back, I was just bored, so please don't be mad…" She said, "I got to go look for somewhere to live, so excuse me…"

She pulled off her back pack and sat down, Neji sat down too

"So…you are following me?"

"Hmm…" Neji said annoyed

"I knew it, it was too coincidental!" She said still going through her bag

"Whatever, it was a stupid mission" Neji said, "Don't get the wrong idea"

"Okay…hmm, some mission, follow the deranged girl _'I'm only deranged right now cause it's how I deal with depression and rage…stop thinking that you stupid mind, no, yes stop it, no, fuck you…' _(Yes she thinks to herself)

"You're thinking about something, aren't you" Neji said noticing her facial expression

"What was that? I wasn't paying attention…"She said distantly

"…you're annoying"

"Thanks…"

She pulled out a pouch of money; thank god they used the same kind here

"That's a rather full pouch of money…" Neji remarked

"Yeah, you tend to pack lots of money when you are planning to run away" She said off-handedly

"Hmm…" So she did run away

"I'd would be very happy if you left, y'know that?" She said curtly

"I'll leave…besides, it was a stupid mission…" Neji said standing and walking off

"Good, good" She said standing and walking off

Neji headed to the Hokage's office to request someone else take the mission, in truth, he wasn't trying to stay hidden, and he just didn't want the mission, so he failed it purposely

**/later/**

She walked into a hotel room and lay on her bed silently closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, and outside the hotel was an ANBU watching her every move while she slept

_(Crap chapter, right? I don't care; right now it's a craptastic part of the whole story so it'll get better eventually. Crap, this chapter has more than 3000 words, I thought it was short, it was only 7 pages on 'word'! Review please, or the ANBU will stalk and kill you! Kidding, oh and if you actually read these authors notes please put this in your review: "Nejis' name means screw because he got screwed over in life") _


	12. Scavenging and Confessions

**"Dear Diary..." **

_By: Rekaina-chan_

_Yeah, yeah, I know I'm getting boring…I know no one complained but you're all thinking it! -.-_

…Akara awoke in the afternoon and sighed

"I always wake up late no matter what time I go to sleep…" she yawned

Okay dokey chapter is done!

Kidding!

On with the chapter! 'I'm sleeping with fishes here, don't wanna belly ache…' sorry listening to "in the belly of the whale" by newsboys, now on to the story (seriously this is getting out of hand…)

She looked around the room and remembered

"Right…wonder when she's coming back?" she sighed as she pulled herself from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed

She had forgotten to buy pajamas so she had worn a black tank top and underwear to bed; she stood up wobbling slightly then grabbed a pair of brown short that she bought yesterday from a bag.

She also grabbed a hair brush and toothbrush which she brought from home and a fresh pair of underwear and placed all of the items on the bathroom counter.

She walked back into the bedroom and looked around pouting slightly.

"Where is it…?" She pondered, "God damn you gloves, I just bought you, did you run from me!"

There was, of course, no answer

"Fuck you both…" She walked back into the bath room, shut and closed the door behind her

She turned on the tap and then hit the button that transferred the water to the shower head, undressed and jumped in. Akara, being the retard she is,

(Akara: Excuse me!

Me: Well you are kinda weird…but hell, not as weird as me, I friggin dance to music alone in my house when I'm bored, and trust me, I can't dance that well at all! Forget that, I just can't dance!

Akara: Good point…)

Began singing in the shower, and the water pounding at her face and neck killed her voice so she sounded like Kermit the frog compared to her usual. Of course she didn't notice it herself but to the ANBU who was currently outside the hotel, who unfortunately had a "bug" in her room, could hear her and was starting to think she was being murdered or was watching Sesame Street

(Akara: I what!

Me: Shh you're singing…ha-ha!

Akara: . )

After she was changed she walked into the bedroom once more and began going through her bags, she had 2 garbage bag sized bags people…this is going to take awhile

About a half an hour later she fell on her butt in the middle of the floor and sighed

"Fuck you gloves…where are…wait…god damn you!" She shouted standing up and walking to her night stand

There on the small table where the black fingerless hobo gloves

(I actually have a pair of gloves like that, I made them, and I call them hobo gloves because they are pretty much knitted gloves with the fingers cut off by scissors which is what all the movies show hobos wear!)

"I hate you so much…" She sighed and snatched them off the table and pulled them on angrily

She brushed her hair out of her face the went to grab her shoes, unfortunately the shoes were in the bag, and all of the bags contents were currently spewed across the floor except the shoes weren't there

"Damn you again!" She said annoyed walking to the bags and stuffing all the clothes and items back inside in a jumbled manner

She began scavenging around the room in search of her shoes, she found them quick enough, they were set beside her bed where they supposed to be, but she had forgotten she put them there last night

She sighed and picked them up heading out of the room and locking the door

She walked up to the front desk

"Ohiyo!" She smiled

"Ohiyo Akara-Chan, how are you this morning" The desk clerk ask politely

"Fine, I had a little shoe and glove problem this morning, she said pointing at the offending items she was currently wearing, "But I slept great!"

"I would have to say so; you slept straight through to the next day!"

"I what?" She said surprised

"It is currently Friday, you first came here Wednesday" The clerk smiled

"I see," She pulled out her wallet

"No need, now I have a totally new advertisement, you may stay here for a 3 day period for free!" She said

"Oh…thank-you!" Akara grinned happily then walked outside and slipped her shoes on, "This makes it a lot easier for me to find a place to permanently stay!"

The clerk laughed to herself

"Mitosis's Inn, a place where you are so at ease you'll sleep for a week! Just take it from Akara, a girl who came here before and slept right through a day without realizing it!" The clerk mused quietly

**/Hikaru/**

A day ago we had arrived, delivered and completed our mission, and we got a simple "thank you" and then they closed the door on my face with out a single thing as a reward.

"That was a stupid mission!" I declared angrily

"I know, but it wasn't that bad…they could have gotten mad at us for being a day late then refuse to take it…" Naruto said as if it happened to him before

'_Better not ask if it actually happened to him before, he's jus a s mad as me and I know that if someone mentioned something like that I'd snap…' _I thought

We continued on our way silently until Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me down behind a bush quickly covering my mouth.

I gave him a "what-the-hell" look and he motioned to the clearing in front of us, in said clearing were two men fighting

'_What's going on? Why are we watching two guys fight?' _I thought annoyed

One of the men landed a hit to the others stomach and he flew backwards about 5 feet, but stood up with a small amount of difficulty then charged at him once more

We watched the men fight but one of them started showing a slight advantage and began blocking more blows then he the other was throwing

'_Crap, I would never be able to keep fighting for that long. Hell I have such have small amount of endurance_ _I'd probably keel over after the first two blows!'_ I thought surprised

Then the one who seemed to be losing pulled an under handed trick, he ploughed his foot deep into the other mans…you know. The man fell to his knees and the other took out a "kunai" and beheaded him on the spot

"Na-Naruto, why did you want me to watch this?" I said quickly

"I didn't, I wanted to get you in a position where I could kill you!" Naruto said raising a kunai

I screamed acted on my instincts and punched Naruto square in the face releasing the jutsu revealing that "Naruto" was actually the man in the clearing

I screamed again and ran behind a tree, the man stood as soon as I had hid myself

"Come on out, you really would be no challenge and it's obvious I would be able to find you…" The man said walking toward the tree

"Come on you decided to fight without me Hikaru?" Naruto said jumping down in front of the man, "Heh, he isn't even a ninja, we can take him!"

"Na-Naruto…Let's do it!" I said running out beside Naruto

"Ninja? Huh, I am too you baka. I prefer to not wear my headband though…" He said slyly

"What? What kind of ninja attacks girls?" Naruto demanded

The man pulled out his headband showing them that he was a missing ninja from Konoha

"Teme…" Naruto said angrily

I made a small squeaking noise to acknowledge that I was on the same wave length

Naruto ran at the man surprisingly quickly, I ran around to the other side of the missing ninja

The man made hand sign's and when Naruto came in contact with him he disappeared and Narutos momentum carried his fist directly into me

I flew back and into a tree with a loud thud

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Naruto said turning to me as he looked around for the guy

"I'm…fine…" I rasped out

"…okay, come on we have to find him!" He said starting to look around

_/later/_

"That sucked" I said sitting down on the ground at the base of a tree

"What?" Naruto said confused, "We got him and turned him over to the village…"

"No," I said stubbornly, "**You **turned him over, I did nothing…I'm not cut ou6t for this, I wasn't trained since I was little to do this. Akara would have no problem, she always can do stuff I can't…and she steals my talents, I used to be the one who could draw…she took that, I could sing, she took that…the only thing I can do is write poetry…" I said sadly, "She is so much better…son of a bitch!"

Naruto looked at me then began laughing

"Why are you laughing, I'm being serious here!" I said angrily

"Sorry…you sound like me…" Naruto said calming down and sitting beside me grinning, "I was always all "Sasuke you bastard taking the lime light all the time" and I got no where! The only time that I did get somewhere and started being better then him was when I actually focused on my training really hard instead of getting pissed off at the teme!"

"…So that has nothing to do with my situation!" I said refusing to see the truth

"Oh come on…" Naruto sighed

"Shut up…" I said standing up

"Okay, let's go then" Naruto said standing as well and running off

"Slow down, I can't keep up with you" I said

"Then learn to beat me!" Naruto grinned

"Naruto no Baka…" I sighed, "Fine I will…later, I can't train now!"

"I will if you promise to train hard" Naruto said slowing slightly

"Fine…besides, my "Hikaru Rendan" that I ripped off of you is the worst thing ever compared to your "Naruto Rendan"" I said obstinately

"You go ahead and believe that…" Naruto said keeping pace with me

**/Konoha/**

**/Unknown POV/**

I watched as the girl left the hotel she was staying in, the ANBU kept getting in my way, I couldn't get close enough

'_She interests me and has a mysterious past, plus she is from outside the village and might be from the group that did it…the rumors are that she was from a missing nin organization' _I thought as I watched her from high up, she seemed to be going towards a training ground

I continued to watch as she turned around the corner, I jumped on to a near by roof and ran after her _'She is new around here and has no clue how to get around yet she knows where the training grounds are…but she does have a map…I leave her for the time being…there are too many ANBU right now…'_

I quickly jumped down on to the ground and blended in, as I walked I checked to make sure my shoulder high gloves had not fallen down as I pulled my cloak on.

'_If she is who I think she is, I will not hesitate in injuring or killing her…' _

**/Akara/**

Akara walked on to the training grounds that she had found on the map. She looked around nervously then pulled out a kunai from a bag she had bought previously that day and…

(_Okay, okay. I know Hikaru was acting a bit to Naruto-ish but that is a copy of what my friend thinks of me and she gets so pissed off! I always have to tell her all the things that she is better at then me and she still stays mad…oh yeah and she is reading this fic so…Hi there, don't be mad, sorry! Ehehe…don't hate me, I just find how you act stupid…and it made YOUR character seem more real, which I do realize my characters are a bit too Mary-sue ish so I'm trying to put a stop to that! Review or die!) _


	13. Training & Questioning

**"Dear Diary..." **

_By: Rekaina-chan_

**Re-cap**

_Akara walked on to the training grounds that she had found on the map. She looked around nervously then pulled out a kunai from a bag she had bought previously that day and…_

**/Currently/**

…began throwing at the doll on the tree, it missed and instead landed dead center in another tree about 5 feet to her left

"Not sure if I should call that lucky or a failure…" she sighed smacking herself across the face

She walked back to the bag and pulled out her MP3 player and turned it on, she set it onto speaker mode and turned it up high

"If I can't enjoy this I might as well be able to say: 'everything was crap but the music was good'" She laughed at herself, "My jokes stink…"

She retrieved the kunai and tried again, this time it at least hit the right tree but not by any means near the target

"Oh boy, this is going to take awhile…I already told myself that I won't leave 'til I get a bulls eye or somewhere near it…if I fail, I'll just try this shit again" Akara sighed as she grabbed the kunai and pulled it out of the tree

She continued training and found she had no aim

"Fuck you…67…" She said as she counted yet another time she had sworn at the kunai, "THAT IS IT! I give up!"

Akara threw the kunai, completely ignored where it landed and walked to her bag putting her MP3 player in it after turning it off

She then stood and turned to the kunai, not paying attention to where it landed until she reached it and then she looked up at it when and found it had lodged itself in the ground.

"So much for the "you try and try again to hit a pole with a stone and never hit it, but the second you don't try to get it, you hit it dead on!" philosophy…though I suppose I was trying since I was expecting it and this actually involves some skill…fuck you…68" She sighed to herself, "None the less…I have no luck and Lee sucks at making philosophical views…"

"Excuse me!" Someone shouted behind her

"Wha…?" She said confused, "Lee?"

"I see you remember me, but please do not insult me, and behind my back at that!" Lee said heatedly

"Except, I was making a simple observation" Akara shrugged

"Yes, but it was also an insult towards me" Lee argued

"Fine…I'm sorry…" She sighed, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go back home and take another shower…"

She walked off in a huff with her bag in hand

Lee blinked a few times then ran after her

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act so mean, let me make it up to you by running 100 laps around the village!" Lee said with a spark in his eye

"You're eccentric now aren't you…you don't need to do that though, I'm fine, you made your point and I am accepting verbal defeat, now, **please** excuse me…" She sighed trying to escape yet again

"No, really I will not stop until you allow me to make it up to you!" Lee stated

"You will not stop what?" She asked

"Persuading you" He simply said, "Please, at least let me do something nice for you"

"Okay" She smiled at him

"Great what exactly did you have in mind?" Lee smiled

"You ask the Hokage if she can set up someone to teach me all aspects of a ninja and someone who can train me in genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu, and I don't think you nor Gay-sensei, whatever his name is, could teach me because I know neither of you can use genjutsu and you suck at ninjutsu…"

"How did…" Lee said confused

"Sasuke…" She muttered then ran off

As she ran she turned and began running backwards and gave him a quick smile before turning around again

"So annoying…I really smell, bad…" She shivered, "Gross…"

She reached the hotel and ran inside waving at the clerk as she went to her room and immediately undressed and had a quick shower

She stepped out and grabbed a towel then she heard someone knock on her door

"Yes?"

"Please open the door"

"Uh…I'm a little busy" She said looking down at her current clothing, a towel

"Be quick then!" The voice said urgently

"Okay!" She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on then ran to the door and opened it while she pulled her shirt down, "What is it…do I know you?"

In front of her was the hokages attendant

"The hokage would like to see you" She said, "Please come with me"

"Uh…why?" Akara asked

"You will see" Shizune smiled

"…"

**/Hikaru/**

They had run for awhile but they soon set up camp where they were just laying out their make-shift beds

"Naruto…" Hikaru said folding over the edge of her "bed"

"Yeah?" He turned his attention to her

"Why, exactly, are you leaving to train with Jiraya?"

"Well, Sasuke-teme actually went off and joined Orochimaru, that guy who was trying to destroy the village, and he became a missing nin. I want to do the private training so I can bring him back…" Naruto said quietly

There was a minute long silence as Hikaru started to think

"I see…but why did he do that?" She said breaking the silence

"Well, you see, his family was killed and he wants to avenge them by killing the man who killed them…"

"Why go through all the trouble of going to the Orochimaru guy then? Why not train here?" Hikaru asked turning her head towards him again and brushing her hair back

"The man who killed his family is unbelievably powerful and even 4 jounin couldn't beat him" Naruto sighed, "Including Kakashi-sensei…"

"Four jounin, who the hell is he?" Hikaru asked surprised

"Sasuke's brother, Itachi" Naruto said nervously

"Why did he kill his own family, I might be able to understand if he was from a rivaling clan, but his own?" Hikaru said shocked

"We don't know exactly why, probably just to prove his power…" Naruto said shrugging trying to end the conversation, but Hikaru wouldn't give up

"It's stupid if you ask me…he must be insane…Itachi…he is the one that killed them" Hikaru whispered

"Yeah, that's been confirmed many times already…" Naruto sighed again

"No, I mean, he killed my sister and Akaras family!" Hikaru shouted

"You never told me that" Naruto blinked

"It didn't come up…" Hikaru said almost silently

"I thought you couldn't remember how you got in Konoha…" Naruto said

"No, Lee brought me here cause' he thought I'd be safer…it was allowed by the hokage" Hikaru said laying down and turning away, "I'm going to sleep…"

"Uh, night…" Naruto mumbled before he turned to fall asleep as well, "I'm sorry…"

"About what?

"Your sister…" Naruto said drifting off to sleep

Hikaru blinked then turned towards Naruto and smiled, "Thank you…"

He snored slightly

"Naruto no Baka…you are weird you know that…" With that she also realized she had to keep watch until Narutos shift, "You baka, you were supposed to have first watch…"

**/Konoha /**

"Akara I've been waiting…" Tsunade said in an irritated voice

"Sorry Tsunade-sama…" I apologized

"It's alright…I understand that you want to start training to be a ninja?" Tsunade said rubbing her temples, "Rock, Lee informed me and said that he would have trained you himself but you had refused…"

"Yes, I know that Lee-san isn't exactly the best in all the aspects of genjutsu and ninjutsu…" I said

"I understand…but for you to become a ninja of Konoha you must go through tests and train incredibly hard to be able to even compete with the ninja's your age…" Tsunade said

"I understand, I have taken karate and Tai Quoin do (sp?) for several years…if that helps, though I doubt it since I don't have the strength or speed as everyone…" I said being fully aware of that

"That may help in your training…if I allow you that is, your past is too much of a mystery, we know that you are from the same place Hikaru is from, Itachi killed your family and Neji found you where you were being taken care of by two wolves. Tsunade said, "We also know Sasuke had been meeting you about once a month before I even became the hokage"

"Even with that information there is a hole, we don't know how you got to the wolves and why we only found you now instead of earlier." Shizune said quickly

"Well…I was with Sasuke…but they put me under a genjutsu right away and, in the genjutsu, when I tried to run, it broke and they tortured me and left me to be eaten but the wolves helped me instead of eating me…" I said and I looked at Tsunade and Shizune who both seemed to have shocked expressions

"Sasuke…" Tsunade repeated, "I see…so you ran from Orochimaru? Did you know it was a genjutsu?"

"No, I can't do that, as you know I am no ninja…" I said shifting around nervously

"I see…" Tsunade said, "come back here tomorrow, we will conduct some tests"

"Wait, in the genjutsu they trained me and taught me jutsus…I didn't actually master them but I am not sure if they even taught me proper signs…" I said quickly remembering the events in the Sound

"Tests will be tomorrow, thank you" Tsunade repeated

"Okay, goodbye Tsunade-sama…" I said bowing then walking out of the office and back to the hotel

"Akara-Chan!" I heard Lee's voice over the crowd and spun around

"Hi, Lee…Neji, TenTen…Gai-sensei" I blinked when I saw the others, "Huh?"

"These are my teammates…but I suppose you knew that…" Lee said fading

"…yeah and I also remember the mission you guys had to come check on Sasuke…where were you hiding anyway?" I asked curiously

"…the tree you two had climbed down and up from your window" Lee smiled

"You have to be kidding me, I though that you," I said pointing at each of them as I said their names, "Lee, was like a large bunch of leaves, TenTen, kinda blended and Neji…I don't think I saw you…musta been higher up I guess…"

"I went on the roof…" Neji said

"And then you went back down, ran, and sent your little clone in to interrogate and inform me, that is until I freaking stabbed it!" I grinned

"I also remember…you knew my name and bloodline, at that time Sasuke didn't know me" Neji said

"…"I began thinking then smirked at him

"Answer me" Neji demanded

"Sure Neji-kuuuuuun" I mocked then laughed slightly, "I just knew okay, maybe I read it somewhere, or Sasuke did know you and I forgot that he told me…the chunnin exam was near the time Sasuke brought his ass back to my house after 5 freaking years, and as I recall, that was when you met him"

"…maybe, but I doubt it, because I would surely have a memory of it" Neji said crossing his arms

"Whatever…I don't even know why…maybe I knew cause at one point Sasuke-teme may have told me all about the major clans in Konoha…" I shrugged, "besides, how could I know you? I lived in that house my whole…I'll be right back!"

I ran back to the hokages building but was stopped by an ANBU guard

"I have important information that I must give er, bring to the hokage, it is very important! Regarding my past!" I said thinking rapidly

"Then I can pass it on" The ANBU said in a emotionless drawl

I shivered; never would I want to become that creepy, ANBU must have no emotions and not hesitate in killing

"Okay, I remembered that before I left my original home, awhile ago I received a letter from a woman, I was adopted and my origins are unknown, I was found infront of the Ivy adoption center…" I said quickly, "Oh I forgot, my name is Akara…"

The ANBU disappeared up the stairs quickly

_(End chapter are you all happy I actually decided to update? You should be…kidding, I'm happy you read this, bye and remember to review or I'll kill you…again)_


	14. It's a Plant?

**"Dear Diary..." **

_By: Rekaina-chan_

_(I updated a lot before now didn't I? I got lazy eventually and I am always tired…okay I am more tired…here you go…an update…I'll TRY not to go unconscious on the keyboard… cbi ujkg6f6uy …what? Oh sorry...pretty sure I have insomnia, which is actually not never sleeping it is just when you don't get enough sleep that you need or you can only sleep for a single hour a day for long periods of time, it is very unhealthy though and I am trying to get rid of it…urg…I FELL ASLEEP IN MY SCIENCE AND MATH CLASS THREE TIMES because I didn't get any sleep the day before)_

Sorry 'bout the rambling, here is the story…

Akara sighed as she lied down in the hotel bed and attempted to close her eyes even though she feared her dreams she needed to sleep. After an hour in a half she still sat motionless in her bed waiting for sleep to overtake her conscious-ness but it never came.

She sat up angrily and made a low growling sound to her self then slammed her face into her pillow with a massive force repeatedly

'_SLEEP GOD DAMN YOU' _She thought while she slowed her pace of pounding herself to a pulp

Eventually she stopped completely and attempted at closing her eyes once more…

"Damn…I thought that if….I thought that if I wasted enough energy I could sleep…but now I am even more awake…this sucks…" She murmured to herself sitting up and letting her hair curtain her face

She abruptly threw the covers from her body and jumped out of bed wobbling slightly and getting a head rush from the sudden movement

She looked around the room and exited via door. She slid it open quietly and glanced at the clock at the end of the hall.

"If I was still in school…I would so get and die of insomnia…wait a minute…I already have insomnia…half way there…" She murmured to herself

She stepped down the hall as quietly as possible and flinched every time the floor creaked, hoping no one would open their door and get mad at her.

She gave quick glances up and down the hall way.

Soon, she realized there was a figure down the hall way, she inched forward.

Her hand shook as she reached forward to poke whoever or whatever it was, she felt a soft, something and went cross eyed trying to focus on what it was.

She felt up and down and discovered it was a plant

"That was stupid of me…" She murmured then clapped a hand to her mouth, "I should be quieter…"

"What are you doing?" a dark voice whispered out beside her

"Uh…I…couldn't sleep and I thought I saw something…" She blinked, still attempting to focus

"Hn…" The voice faded

"Why are…you out here?" She said relaxing slightly

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing out here…" She whispered

"You don't need to know, now do you?" attacked the harsh voice

"…" She moved away, "Uh…bye…"

"…"

She exited and sighed, "I am such a loser…"

She faced the sky and saw only black, she almost fell backwards from the dizzy feeling she received when she saw the abyss above her.

"Wow…I am really a loser…I act so retarded…" She whispered in a serious manner

She focused her self back on the ground and proceeded down the street, never looking up, hands in pockets, mind blurred.

"Why am I tired…now…?" She fell backwards and sprawled out across the road

"Hm, got her…" A girl, say 13 years old, said walking toward the unconscious girl, "Bit to easy, weakling…"

She gripped Akara by the scruff of her neck and hauled her over her shoulder and took her away from the street and up onto a nearby roof, where Akara was flung over the girls shoulder and was, pretty much, kidnapped.

Another figure walked out from the shadows, and glanced up at the running girl

"I was a bit late…" He rasped, barely caring

/_Later/_

Hikaru awoke in a sleeping bag, though she had fallen asleep in the tree, she looked up and saw Naruto in the tree above looking about energetically.

"Naruto!" She yelled up, rasping slightly

"Hm, you're awake!" He grinned running down the side of the tree

"…uh…g'morning?" She said confused as to how a boy ran down the side of a tree defying all laws of gravity…this early in the morning!

"G'morning! Well, we're almost back to the village! I can practically taste Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto grinned triumphantly

"…Ichiraku? Oh, Ichiraku, right!" She came to her senses

"Hehe, full head long course for us, dattebyo!" Naruto's grin widened (I decided I like "dattebyo!" better than "believe it!")

"Let me pack up first…god missions are tiring…" Hikaru yawned, blinking her bloodshot eyes

"You look real awful…" Naruto said seriously, blinking

"What did you say!" Hikaru screeched giving him an uppercut punch to the jaw

"Ow…hehe, that's the kinda of power you should be using in you attacks!" Naruto smiled, rubbing his chin, "More power in that kind of attack would be awesome!"

"…EVEN THAT WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" Hikarus' eyes bulged in disbelief

"Yeah, ninjas' are way stronger than you could imagine, like me!" Naruto thumbed at himself

"..Ah…" She sighed, twitching

"Forget it, pack up and let's leeeeeeeeeeeave, I want my raaaaaaaaamen, hehe" He stood proudly, talking into the air

"…right" She began fiddling with her sleeping bag and packed her meager supply of food pills, which she was still getting used to, empty and full water bottles and a small pouch of money

After 5 minutes they were ready to go, and so they did, but since Naruto was set on making Hikaru train, they were slow, agonizingly so

_/Much later/ _

When the two had arrived they were dead tired, it was dark and had started raining an hour ago, and they were not happy campers

"Damn…rain…fu…you…I…ha…oooooo…" Hikaru spluttered and then fell into the mud, gurgling

"Hikaru…are you all…ugh" Naruto followed suit and they lay unconscious, practically drowning in mud…and in front of the Konoha gates, unbeknownst to them of course.

_/With Akara/_

Akara lay unconscious which is much like her old friends situation. She awoke and glanced around feverishly while she rubbed her eyes.

Her surroundings were unclear but she could feel herself wrapped in some sort of rough material but maybe a bit too tightly.

"What the hell is going on" She muttered to herself

When she had spoken her voice had come back loud and clear as if it were bouncing off of something only a few inches from her face. Akara then attempted to sit up but on hit her head against something wooden and flat.

'_Am I in a…'_

Her eyes widened in shock as she almost choked on the stale air

'…_coffin…?'_

She closed her eyes tight and breathed in slowly trying to preserve as much air as possible.

'_I can't have been here long or else I would have run out of air…right?'_

A loud thud was heard outside of her wooden chamber.

"Hey, you awake?" A voice trailed in

She bumped the wood in front of her for an answer

"Good"

(_I haven't updated in a long time, so here is a shorty, I just haven't been in to it, really. REVIEW OR I WON'T GIVE YOU A COOKIE!)_


	15. Argumentative Interrogtion & Pouncing

"**Dear diary, my life is hell..."**

_By Rekaina_

"**Itai" (ee-tay) I'm not sure if that is the correct spelling but it is supposed to mean ow**

She awoke in a daze and looked up to find she was in a small room on a small futon mattress; much to her surprise.

"Wha…da…fa?" Hikaru murmured blinking rapidly

"Hikaru!!" Naruto yelled leaping up from a nearby chair and sitting on her stomach

"Garg!! Naruto get off before I gag on vomit!" She rasped out

"Hehe, why does this hurt?" He pushed his but down onto her stomach

"Hey, stop it man!!" She gasped trying to shove him off, "You fat bastard!!"

He jumped off with a cocky expression on his face

"Neh, that was fun and you're up now! Double goal, dattebyo!" Naruto gave a thumb up

She propped herself up on to her arms slowly; moaning in pain

"Itai…Naruto!! That really hurt dumb ass!" Naruto's grin broke and he looked a little apologetic

"My bad!" He rubbed the back of his head grinning

She dropped back onto her pillow groaning

"What?" Naruto poked her in the shoulder

"Urg, leave the hideous beast alone!!" She said as her strawberry blond hair spread across the white pillow

"Hideous, you have issues. I'd say you're gag worthy at least!!"

"That wasn't funny…"

_/somewhere else/_

…The crate like box opened revealing a blue sky above and the movements of horse feet sounded; said crate was rested upon a wagon that was moving along at a lazy pace. Akara thought a moment then attempted to get up only to find that there was a leather restraint wrapped around her middle.

"So, you've awoke, eh?" The other girl spoke up

"Hai, so?" Akara growled

"I have a few questions for you. For example, does this photo ring any bells in your bastard missing-nin mind?"

"Neh, what the hell is that? A smoldering pit of your ugly fucked up dog?"

"It's obvious you don't know what this is and you suck at insults" She sighed

"Hey, shut up little miss bad clichés!!"

"Like I said, you suck at insults…" She said aloft

"Pfft, with your annoying voice of yours I can only laugh, even with the most impressive words you would sound stupid" Akara remarked attempting to regain her dignity

"Shut up"

"So, you know it's true?"

"You are in no position for such things" She said annoyed

"…."

"Anyway, does this answer any questions?" She reached for the top of her black cloak and unclipped it allowing it to fall to the floor of the cart revealing her black garb underneath; a tube top and cargos.

"What the fuck is with your arms!!" She yelled out surprised

"Hmm, so you don't know about this? I presume you at least know a lot of jerk candidates such as yourself who could have!" She said angrily pinning the cloak up once more

"Tch, not anymore…" She said looking off to the side of the cart disrespectfully

They stayed in these positions for awhile shifting every so often

'_Okay, don't be afraid to ask this bitch what the hell is going on. It can't be that big of a deal and I have the right to know…okay…Hey…Hey…uhh'_

"Hey, where are we going and what is going on anyway?" She blurted out cautiously

"Nowhere, I suppose. That is what I call the place anyway."

"What?"

"My burned down home. This is my final try at seeing if it was you that did it" She said slowly

"…." She sighed, "This is stupid…"

The other girl seemed to either ignore or not hear her

_/Hikaru first person POV/_

I walked down the streets of the now slightly unfamiliar streets of Konoha. Looking around I felt like something was…different, something extremely unfamiliar yet familiar…like it was gone and yet never supposed to be. I snapped out of my awkward daze and noticed I had walked in to one of the ninja training grounds.

(Short chapter…neh?)


	16. In Which Arguments Ensue

"**Dear diary, my life is hell..."**

_By Rekaina_

_/Akara/_

'_This is freakin' stupid…' _

"So…does this place look familiar?" The girl asked as she motioned to the area around her.

The ground was dark, and it was not a natural color either; burnt. There seemed to be an old ruin of a wooden structure in the middle of the clearing; its base was the only charred remains.

"The point of coming here was…?" Akara said a little ticked off.

"…" The girl looked disappointed.

Akara gave a confused look, and then dropped it. The girl reached toward her.

"Wha…what are you doing?" She muttered quietly.

"…"

"Ah…"

_/Hikaru/_

I walked into the clearing slowly and peered around. Suddenly, a kunai flew out of the trees, flew across the clearing and cut part of my bangs off.

A whining sound escaped my lips as I ducked toward the ground and closed my eyes tight.

"How scared can you get?" A voice above her said.

She slowly split her eyelids apart and looked up to see a blonde girl with kunai in hand.

"UWAH!" I fell hard on butt backwards.

The girl smiled and snickered at me, I glared back and grunted.

"No need to get angry…hey, you're a ninja?" She said genuinely shocked.

"Yes…" I glared once again.

"…" She couldn't help herself from giggling a little, "Seriously…mrrph…how? No offence…"

"Why does it matter to you?" I said angrily.

"Little pissed I see? Ah, just curiosity…so?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm new at this…I've only gone on one mission…"

"You look older than me...and you've only gone on ONE mission?" The girl asked as I stood up.

"Uh..." I noticed the height difference, "Just cause I'm a lot taller doesn't mean I'm older…"

"That's not why I…" She blinked embarrassed.

"Wha…"I looked down at my rather robust…uh bust, "Oh…I get that a lot."

'_How come I just ignored the fact that she insulted me…damn it's too late to defend myself now'_

"So…why'd you just walk out onto the training field? You could have at least checked to see if there was anyone else around!!" She yelled.

"Uh, I didn't…" I blinked at her sudden mood swing.

"It was really stupid thing to do" She said giving me that look; that smug bitch look…

"Don't call me stupid." I muttered but she didn't hear _'…damn I have no confidence.'_

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked me as I bowed my head.

"Uh…sorry…hehehe!" I said and ran off '_damn it all, get confidence gir1!! Hmm…__dè ja vu__.'_

"…"

"Ano…I guess…I might see you around town…bye!" She sighed, _'She insulted me and now I'm leaving…? Come o me go back and…whatever; I'm hungry…'_

_/Girls POV/_

"Hey…Akara, right? My names Kariena…sorry about this whole thing, I suppose I jumped to conclusions." I untied her.

"Yeah, maybe just a bit." she glared back at me with a killer intent as she slouched forward.

I flinched; this girl can really get angry.

"I'll make it up to you…ramen?"

"Food is food…and words are cheap…depending on how you use them…" She drifted off.

"Are you hinting at something?" I became flustered.

"Yes."

"…"

"An apology, shit for brains!" She snarled.

"Oh…sorry, I guess."

"I'll ignore the "I guess"." She glanced off.

"Let's head back…for ramen" I pulled the cart into a loop.

"Hey…so…this place…is kind of like…like your old home, right?"

"More like a graveyard" We began to lose sight of the burnt remains.

"What's with this dark air, and the emo sayings today?" Akara fell backwards and laid her head on her arms, "Anyways, was it hard? Losing your family I mean."

"Yeah…" I glared at her, _'This was of no concern to her. Sure, I made a mistake but that gives no right to dig into my life.'_

"My families gone…too" She turned and smiled, "You'll learn to deal with it."

"Hmm…" I twitched, '_Where does she get off saying stuff like that?_

"When did it happen?"

"Drop this subject…"

"I just want to…"

"I SAID DROP IT!" I tightened my mouth afterwards and fumed. '_She has no idea what she's talking about, and she's the one that probably killed her own family since she was with someone like Orochi-whatever…"_

"…" I glanced back at her after awhile, _'Was she smirking? Laughing at me?'_

"Hai? Of course I'm laughing" she muttered.

'_Is she reading my thoughts?'_

"Hikaru, you should have seen your face…"

"She's sleeping…" I muttered.

_/Hikaru/_

Walking down the streets once more, alone, I decided to look around some shops.

'_Where 'o' where?' _I pondered.

"Wish Naruto was here…"

"So you like Naruto?" A voice behind me said.

"What, no!" I waved my arms, "What makes you say that!"

It was Ino; smiling a ridiculous "I just KNOW its true 'cause I say so" look.

"You again…" I stopped, '_Maybe I won't be so bored if this girl, even though I hate her, is around."_

"Wanna go shopping?"

**(Once again short, but Akara is sleeping, Hikaru is shopping…not much going on, give it a day, I'll update!**

**Katza-san: Hey! I is you beta! Aren't you gonna thank me? ******

**Rekaina: Uhh…sure?**

**Katza-san: …woooooow…**

**Rekaina: Hai, hai…thanks to my beta? Are you happy now?**

**Katza-san: Yay!! le glomp)**


End file.
